


Control

by annaoneannatwo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Break Up, F/M, Femdom, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoneannatwo/pseuds/annaoneannatwo
Summary: Things didn't end up well between Jumin and MC after he found out what she does for a living. Six months later, she finally meets RFA again, but reuniting with Jumin will relive unresolved feelings and wake up desires neither of them were aware of.





	1. Chapter 1

This is wrong in so many levels, you tell yourself. Yet, here you are with your head shoved against the wall while he pounds you from behind, one of his hands in your shoulder holding you in place while the other grips your hip so tight you’re pretty sure it will let a few bruises.

“You… should… not… have… come… here!” for each word, a harsher thrust.

“Why… hm… why not?”

He pulls you closer, now his both hands are hugging you as he nibbles your earlobe.

“Because… you’re tempting and dangerous. And I can’t stand you walking around like this reminding of what I can’t have."

Okay, that’s your cue, you wiggle your butt against him, the friction startles him, that’s your chance to get rid of his grip. You turn yourself to face him, pushing him roughly against the glass table, he groans due to the coldness, but you don’t care. All you care right now is riding him to oblivion until he swallows his words and starts crying out your name, as it used to be before all this mess, also, you want a little of payback after the way he pounded roughly against you.

You jerk him off a little while adjusting your legs at his sides, taking him inside you once again. But now you’re the one to set the pace and do as you please, your hands push his shoulders against the table.

Jumin is impressed with your strength, or is he weak to your touch? Either way, there’s not much he can do about this force of nature on top of him right now. He hates how his body reacts to yours, after all you’ve done… here he is, cumming even before you do.

You let out a shuddering sigh as your whole body tenses up before finally relaxing due to the orgasm, your hands move to the table as you lean down, he can feel your breath on his face. Ironically, this is the closest you actually got to him during this little meeting between you two.

The silence is almost painful. Both of you probably wondering when did this start and why. After all he said to you, you should never look at him again, so why are you kissing him so messily right now? Is this really the best solution to kill that dreadful silence?

You break the kiss, getting off of him without looking at him. Is that shame? Guilt? Regret? No, you’re just trying to find your panties.

“We should go back. People will miss us.” Jumin states zipping his fly, also looking down.

You feel like you should answer, but there’s literally nothing you can say, so you just nod quietly putting your panties back on and rolling your dress down. He fixes his tie and runs his fingers through his head, a little sore due to when you pushed him against the table.

“The moment I walk through that door, this never happened, MC.”

“You don’t need to tell me the obvious.”

“And you don’t need to be rude, I’m just clarifying that… this… was a mistake I’ll make sure to never make again.”

“Again, the obvious.” You pass right beside him, your shoulder hitting him on purpose. “This never happened.” And you walk away.

“MC, You’re here! I was worried you left.” Yoosung greets you as you meet him in the lobby the RFA was having a little impromptu party.

“Why would I leave? I just got here!” you smile sweetly, and falsely. So falsely! Yes, you just got here, and instead of catching up on your friend’s life, you do what? Fuck Jumin Han after all the hell he put you through.

“Well, you know… I thought you wouldn’t be comfortable around Jumin.”

“He should be the one uncomfortable around me, that way he could leave.” Yoosung blinks in surprise. “I mean, that’s what I would say if we weren’t mature people trying to do this as civilized as possible, right?” And you give him another fake smile.

“I suppose. So hey, uhm… I’m not sure if I should ask you this, but… what happened between you two, MC? I would ask you before if I knew where you were, but Seven insisted on leaving you alone.” You never thought Seven would be the reasonable one here and tell the other RFA members to leave you alone, you owe him big time, don’t forget this.

But since we’re here, maybe it’s time to talk about this. What happened between you two? Why did this apparently perfect couple broke up all of a sudden, leading you to six long sabbatical months away from your duties as RFA party’s coordinator? Let’s go back in time a little, shall we?

It was one of Mr. Chairman’s business parties. Thanks to you and your sweet presence, these events didn’t feel like a burden to Jumin that much. It was a chance to show off his lovely fiancée to the world! And he was impressed how social skilled you were, a true hostess by nature. Matter of fact, Jumin was impressed about how well you could mingle, as if you were part of this for a while… he wished he could introduce you to this world and guide you, but apparently, you knew the way by yourself.

Then there was one of his new associates, a young guy, probably on his 30s, Jumin proceeded on introducing you two, and…

“Have you met my fiancée? That’s MC.”

“Nice to meet you, sir. Jumin says wonderful things about your company.” You leaned to shake his hand, his smile was wry and his handshake was very unsure.

“You have a firm handshake… miss.” You chuckle, glancing quickly at Jumin, then looking down, as if you’re processing his words with caution.

“I tell her the same, like a true businessman.”

“Businesswoman, honey. Not that I’m any close to being one.”

“Well, with a handshake like that. You can make even the toughest businessman crawl at your feet and beg for you attention… miss.” You look down and laugh softly, again analyzing what you just heard and strategizing the best answer.

“It’s a shame I’m not interested in this… yet. I mean, I need to finish college first.” Jumin smiles in satisfaction, you’re so smart and polite, you’re almost better than him at this.

“Well, good luck with college, miss. I hope I get to do business with you one day.” He walks away squeezing your shoulder lightly, Jumin stares at you as you watch the guy walk away and take a sip of your champagne, now looking to anywhere.

“What?” you ask, meeting his gaze.

“He was leering at you.”

“Was he? I didn’t notice.”

“Yes, that’s a problem, you never do.”

“Jumin, come on… I wasn’t doing anything.”

“No, I know. Don’t worry, I’m not mad at you, my princess.”

“And you’re not mad at that guy either, as he owns a very promising company and you are trying to buy some shares, right?” you ask him, but he knows you’re ordering him not to get mad.

“Yes, my love.” He chuckles, you always win him with your sweet assertive tone.

“Good. I’ll mingle a little more with those socialites right there. I can’t wait to hear what new cosmetic surgery is trending right now.”

He laughs as you touch his shoulders to turn him. “Now, go get them, Jumin Han” you smack his ass discreetly, he looks teasingly at you.

“You’re paying for this later, kitten.” You giggle and give him a little push. He can’t help but smile.

That’s all he can do ever since you came along. Smile. Everytime he thinks about your sweet encouraging words, the way you blush when he compliments your beauty or teases you, the way you moan his name when he kisses your jaw… he smiles. Because he never felt that happy and when he can’t put his happiness at words, he smiles.

But his smile turns into curl lips in curiosity as he spots you a little later you two separated. You’re on the balcony in the back, a little more secluded from the party, behind a bush, your arms crossed and eyes down as you’re listening something unpleasant, and that guy from before is talking to you. He’s not getting closer, he’s just talking and you’re listening, as if you knew each other. Did you?

He doesn’t know how to read lips, and he knows this is wrong, but there’s something about this scene instigating his curiosity, the curiosity that was just born after you came along. So here he is, hiding behind the bush, trying not to get caught.

“I didn’t like your tone back there. It was almost like you were daring me. You never had any balls and you decide to grow some in a moment like this? I’m not pleased.” You say, your voice is low and cold.

“I’m sorry, mistress. You have to admit this is a pretty funny coincidence, meeting you here, like this… it’s hard to resist.”

“I don’t have to do anything, I give the orders here, never forget that, you little piece of shit!”

“Y-yes, mistress…”

“Good. Now go back to that party and act as you don’t know me. Are you capable of such a simple task?” Silence, then he hears a thud against the iron bars of the balcony and a whine. “I asked you a question.”

“Y-yes, mistress…” his voice is breathless, as if he’s scared… and excited?

“Fucking pervert.” You mutter. “I’ll make you pay when I see you on Monday.”

The guy walks away fast, his hands pushing down his suit as he’s trying to hide something in his middle. An erection? No, it couldn’t be.

You calmly go back to the party, one of the socialites greets you “Oh! Here you are! Come, we’re planning a little shopping spree and…” the woman keeps blabbering as you smile politely, like nothing happened. But what happened, exactly?

He has no idea on how to bring up the subject without letting you know he was spying on you. You usually are very patient to his mistakes, but he’s pretty sure you would not tolerate him invading your personal space like this. However… he could ask anyone, and probably most people would agree that that was a suspicious conversation… he replays on his mind what he heard, your harsh tone, your swearing, the guy walking away awkwardly as he was in pain, something about Monday… something about Monday?

“I have a favor to ask you, my love.” He says when you two are in the car on the way to his penthouse. You look at him with attention. “I would like to set a meeting for the RFA, we should start the preparation for that charity event V mentioned.”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll spread the word to the others. When should we meet?”

“I was thinking about Monday.”

“I can’t on Monday. I’ll be in the university the whole day.”

“I see… well, let’s see a day when everybody is available, then.”

You nod silently and yawn. God, you’re so cute, and so different from what you sounded behind that bush. What’s happening?

You’ll meet the guy at the university? But why, he is graduated… don’t be naïve, Jumin! You’re… lying. You’re lying to him, something you never did before… but if you lied before, he wouldn’t know because… it was a lie… no, he can’t think about you like this. All you’ve done ever since the first day you met him was always being trustworthy. You’re not a liar, you’re not… a… cheater.

“So, I closed the deal with that paper company.”

“I knew you would make it! That guy was inclined to your proposition from the moment you talked to him, I can tell!” what else can you tell about him, MC?

“Well, I think he takes this as an excuse to see my fiancée again.” He says waiting for any sign in your face that could be an answer, but you shrug and yawn again.

Nothing. You’re acting like nothing happened and this guy is just a random weirdo hitting on you, but that conversation meant something, it didn’t sound romantic or anything, but it was very intimate, he knows this. So why are you lying? What are you trying to hide from him?

“I know you said I would have to pay for that little smack, but I’m so tired. Do you mind if we just cuddle a little and sleep?” you whine as you brush your hair and adjust your pajamas.

“Not a problem.” He answers buttoning his pajama shirt, not even looking at you. You come close and get on your tiptoes to give him a little kiss in the cheek.

You keep blabbering about those socialites bullshit and how they tired you, but he’s not listening to anything. All he has in his mind is this question, and it keeps echoing, hitting his ears like a drum taking control of all his rational and prudent thoughts.

“Are you cheating on me, MC?”


	2. Chapter 2

You lean your back, crossing your arms, on the closet behind you. It’s quiet, you can hear his desperate panting, though if you stay really silent, you can almost hear his heartbeat as well. He’s defeated, he was even before you started. What should you feel? Excitement? Pleasure? Maybe… but now, you don’t even feel empty, you wish you were. You’re just… restless, and… thirsty, though you’re not sure for what exactly. You come close to him, all you hear now is the sound of your leather boots rubbing it against each other.

 “How do you like my new whip? I bought it in a jockey articles store. Apparently, it hurts so bad that you’re just supposed to use it on animals.” You hit his shoulders with the whip, earning a strangled moan in response. “Don’t you think it’s fascinating? Human cruelty comes to its highest point when we’re not satisfied about being mean to each other, we have to take it on animals…” now you hit his back, making him flinch and squirm.

“I mean, we can list all the differences between humans and animals. Rationality, opposable thumbs… but, personally, I think there are only two big differences between us and them. Number one…” you hit his chest and smirk realizing the blood rising in the skin. “Our talent to be cruel, animals don’t have that, it’s all instinct, it’s all… nature.” Another hit on his back, next to the shoulders. “Sure, we can discus on human’s cruel nature, but I don’t believe it’s our instinct having this hunger for torture, I think it’s a choice. This leads me to the second difference between humans and animals. Number two…” you grab his hair on the back of his head, making him lose balance, his back meet the floor  “Humans are able to make choices. And you… did a few interesting ones that night when we met on that party, haven’t you?”

You trail down his belly with the stiletto heel, he tries to look down in despair and anticipation, but the choker you put on him doesn’t allow him to move his neck a lot. “Let’s see… you teased me, then you touched me, right here.” You hit him on his shoulder again. “And you approached me, in public.” You step on his crotch, making him let out a loud whimper, muffled by the gag. “And yet, you’re rock hard right now, aren’t you, your little pervert? You’re pathetic and disgusting, do you know that? I asked you a question… do you know that?” you step harder, letting all the weight of your body on your right feet, and he nods quickly.

“Hum… I wanna hear you say it.” You unclasp the buckle of the gag on a quick movement. “Say it. Say you’re pathetic and disgusting.”

“I… I’m pathetic and… and disgusting.” He’s completely breathless, you just hear whispers.

“Yes, and I could think of so many ways of torturing you after what you did, but you see… you would like it, right? This pervert shitty mind of yours would love me to tie your whole body, maybe suspend you in that table over there while I spank you until your skin gives me shades of red, going to purple, then to black, and… you would have a bigger boner than this one, wouldn’t you?”

“Please… please… mistress. Do that, please…”

“Hmmm, should I? Because I feel you would enjoy this a lot, and after what you did, you don’t deserve it. “

“Mistress… if this is about… Jumin Han…” you put the gag back on harshly, making sure to leave a few scratches on his cheek in the process.

“Don’t ever say that name again, you heard me?” you breathe heavily, trying to regain you composure. “Anyway… I could give you pain, too much pain, and you would feel pleasure. But since you don’t deserve any pleasure right now, I’ll let you settle with frustration.” You help him get back on his knees, releasing his hands and ankles from the handcuffs. “And be thankful I don’t put a chastity belt on this gross dick of yours. What would you do if you couldn’t even jerk off this frustration? Am I not being gentle to you right now?” you release him from the gag.

“Y-yes, mistress… I’m… grateful. I did wrong, and… I’m really sorry, I’m such a piece of shit…” he keeps his eyes down, you lean your hands on your knees and jerk the choker, making him look at you.

“Good boy.” You smile sweetly. “You can take this by yourself.”You jerk the choker again.  Then you turn your back on him, throwing a robe over your leather outfit.

You’re both sitting on the couch in the hallway of you loft, he’s drinking the water you’ve offered him. This one usually is talkative after your sessions, he always blabbers and sometimes recaps what you did to him, which usually annoys you. Little did you know there was something worse than his blabbering: this awkward silence.

“Uhh… sorry.  Got a little carried away there.” You point to the scratches in his cheek. “We can discount this from the payment, if you want.”

“It’s fine. From what you said, today I shouldn’t even get a session, right?”

“Well, your contract isn’t that specific when it comes to meeting me in public randomly as it was, but… there is a protocol, which you didn’t follow. “

“I understand. It won’t happen again. And… if you’re worried about me telling Jumin something, I didn’t, I…”

“I told you to never say this name again.”

Jumin… hearing his name, especially coming from this guy’s mouth, makes you feel your limps smashing together, pressing and expanding like they’re about to explode. Odd, right? Hearing his name before, regardless of who said it, made you feel at ease, almost like you could float. And now… all you want to do is throw up.

Why such a sudden change? You replayed that arguing so many times in your head right now you’re starting to believe it was just a movie you saw, a very sad movie, where two characters agonize in anger and doubts from both ways.

“Are you cheating on me, MC?” the question drums your ears, remembering it now hits you more than when you heard it back then, in his bed, after that party. Let’s replay it once again…

“What?”

“I asked you if you’re cheating on me.” He says bluntly, you turn your face to meet his. His weird sense of humor doesn’t seem to be playing a role on this now.

“I heard you, I’m just… wondering where that came from.” You shift to a sitting position, he does the same.

“It came from the fact that you’re not going to university on Monday, you’re meeting with that man from the paper company.”

“What are you talking about, Jumin? What man?”

“The one who can’t wait to do business with you, the one who appreciates your firm handshake, the one you called a pervert and then set a date on Monday.”

“I… pervert? Did you… did you listen to that private conversation?” you knew this basically ruined your strategy of playing clueless. But now, you just needed to know how exactly he could recall these many details of a conversation you made sure to happen in a secluded place.

“I’m sorry for barging in to your space and listening to your plans of seeing another man.”

“Oh, so I’m sorry for talking to him like I wasn’t being watched, I really thought I wasn’t, you know, since I shouldn’t. ” hum… neither of you have a good point right now. “But… we’re going anywhere with this, so once again… I’ll pretend you did nothing wrong and focus on your stupid question. No, I’m not cheating on you.”

“How considerate of you for giving me a free pass and for not cheating on me. It’s a shame I don’t believe you, MC.”

“Well, I’m not lying to you. I mean, I lied before about Monday, but… I’m not cheating on you, Jumin. That guy and I, we’re not lovers.”

“So what are you two, MC?”

You take a deep breath. “He’s a client.”

“A client?” he looks at you, then to nowhere, trying to put this hard puzzle together.

“I… was going to tell you soon, probably after that dinner with V next week, but I… I have a job, and I provide a service to that guy, and to some other guys. And I… I get paid.”

“What kind of service?”

“Well, I provide pain. I’m… I’m a professional domme, Jumin.”

“A what?”

“I… hurt guys like that physically, and in exchange they pay me.”

“Like… a prostitute?”

“I never have sex with any of them. It’s all about the pain. Look, I’m sure you have tons of questions, and I’ll gladly answer all of them, if you j…” you reach for his hand.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he interrupts and pries it away.

“I… was studying the best way and the best moment.”

“What if your studies pointed that the best moment would never come?”

“It would. I… look, I couldn’t have told you with all that Sarah and Glam ordeal. Your father needed you, and the whole sue was stressful. Then we started the wedding preparation and… I just couldn’t, Jumin! I knew I couldn’t throw this… baggage of mine on you, at least not then.”

“Because you don’t trust how I handle my emotions.”

“No! I never said that! Of course I trust you, I trusted you from the moment I popped in that chat room.  I trusted you from the moment I appeared here.”

“So you should have told me back then.”

“Well, you wanted me to show up and just say ‘Hi, Jumin! I’m MC from the messenger, oh, I make money out of spanking rich dudes, buy the way. So… how’s that thing with your dad?’ Do you really think, as unstable and lost as you were back then, this would be relevant or helpful?”

“If I knew you would lie and hide important things like this? No, it wouldn’t help, but at least I could have known how much trust I should have gave you.”

“Oh, so now you don’t trust me? After all I did for you?”

“I just… don’t know who you are anymore. What I heard on that balcony didn’t sound like the sweet innocent girl I fell in love with. I can’t… I can’t help thinking you were just pretending to be that girl to win me over.” He says that last part as a whisper.

“You… you really don’t trust me. Jumin, all I’ve done from the moment I showed up was support you. I stayed even when you… threatened me against that wall over there, I’ve never blamed you for anything, and… what you saw in that balcony is just another part of me, but it’s more like a mask, behind that mask, I’m still me, and you can trust me as much as I trust you.”

“If you trust me that much, you should have told me before. Why didn’t you?”

“Because I was afraid of your reaction, I was afraid of this conversation right now… I was afraid, Jumin, that… no, nevermind.”

“Say it. You kept silent for too long now, MC.” That’s it, the exact point when you were completely honest for the first time…

“I was afraid you were gonna lock me up again. I… hated myself for thinking like this, but… I enjoy the freedom this profession gave me, Jumin. I pay college with it, I paid for my loft with it, and I built my freedom with it, and… I know I shouldn’t think like this, but… you still have a long way on dealing with your emotions, and I was worried.”

“So here you are lying again. You do not trust me, MC.” You widen your eyes, feeling some tears growing. Yes, hearing it out loud, coming from him, makes you realize you’ve been lying to yourself too. “And you hid a very important part of you because of this, so you pretended being someone else in order to please me.”

“No, that’s not true, Jumin, I didn’t…”

“You know, I knew you were very different from those women, and I was right. At least they’re very honest about what they want from me. You…managed to be worst than all of them combined.” You gasp lightly. No, he is not really saying this, is he? He’s not… being that cruel right now!

“Well, you… think you’re so different from your father, but you’re as shallow as him. All you wanted was a sweet innocent girl, and you can’t deal with the fact that I’m so much more.”

“Yes, you’re so much more. You’re a liar, a cheater, a whore,a…” It was fast, all you saw was red and then your hand met his face, the slap sound almost echoed in the room, making Elizabeth tilts her ear, trying to find the source of such an unpleasant sound getting in the way of her nap. You regretted immediately right after, both your hands cover your mouth in shock, it was so hard he turned his face away.

He runs his fingers through his cheek, a pale shade of red rises. “So, should I pay you for this or is this a free sample?” he said he didn’t know you, but you don’t know this cold man in front of you either. And most importantly, you hate this man.

“Fuck you, Jumin!” you get out of the bed and go to the closet, grabbing the first thing you find. “I’ll grab the rest of my stuff tomorrow.”

“We’re done, MC.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much obvious. And I hate when people state the obvious just so they can have the final word. Good bye, Jumin.”

“Good bye, MC.”

And… that was pretty much it. You called Seven and he helped you grab your stuff next morning , you could have asked Zen, but seriously, you got tired just thinking of how many questions he would ask, maybe he would even give you a little “I told you so” unintentional look, so yeah… Seven was odd, but there was something about him that felt slightly different ever since he and Yoosung got back from that field trip, he felt more trustworthy at that moment, and, as you were expecting it, he didn’t make any questions.

And after six sabbatical months of you dealing with college and working, V invited you to this little get together with RFA. He lied about the “little” part, though. It was a party, a little bigger than your first one, the one you organized after Jumin released you. Yeah, you’re pretty comfortable now with using the word “released” since you were, indeed, trapped.

And that’s what happened between you two, that’s the answer for Yoosung’s question. But… of course you didn’t tell him any of that, especially when Zen and Jaehee joined you two in the little table. All you said was:

“We just realized it wasn’t working as we expected.” This wasn’t a complete lie, for that matter.

“Well, I don’t wanna be the guy who says “I told you so, MC, but I…”

“You told me so, Zen.” You give him a lazy smile, again a very false one.

“I see… I’m sorry to hear this, MC. But I’m so glad to see you again after so long!” Jaehee asks you, she’s not smiling falsely. Gosh, you missed her! But you knew you had to stay away or Jumin could take it on her somehow, he’s childish and unfair like that, after all.

“So, what have you been up to, MC?” Yoosung asks you.

“Yes, MC. We’re all dying to know what you’ve been up to. Care to share with us?” This voice coming from behind you… his presence… so familiar…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I killed that cliffhanger from chapter 1 and put a flashback inside another #inception lol. Once again, a special thanks to @chihana11 for the BDSM help. Hope this isn’t too all over the place. Chapter 3 will be out next week!


	3. Chapter 3

You turn your head to find Seven and a soft smirk. You scoff lightly.

“You know damn well what I’ve been up to, Seven.”

“Yeah… I just wanted to brag a little. Go on, tell everybody.”

“Tell what?” Jaehee asks, confused.

“I just started this internship at this publicity agency. Seven might have or might have not sent my résumé to them, since I don’t remember sending one myself.”

“You need to start eating food with omega 3 to stimulate your memory, MC, you’re too young to keep forgetting things.” He smiles teasingly, you just roll your eyes and smile, the first true smile of the day.

                                                   ***

“There’s something I’ve been wondering if you’d be willing to try.” He says, looking down, you swear he is even blushing a little.

“Go on, tell me.” You say, your hand grabs his in reassurance.

“Remember when you told me I should research things that can be of my interest in bed? I did a little one…”

“Okay. And?”

“Well, I’ve been interested in bondage, MC. Do you… do you know what bondage is?”

“I do, yeah… what about it?”

“I… right, just… know I don’t want to hurt you, MC. And it’s not about restraining you or… it’s just…”

“Having me under your control.”

He lets out a breathless chuckle. “Exactly. I… hope you don’t get me wrong on this, my love.”

“Jumin, honey… it’s fine. Don’t feel bad for taking interest in new things and wanting to try them. Stop repressing yourself, you did this for too long now…” now your both hands hold his. “So, uhm… what will you use to tie my wrists?”

This moment earned a new meaning to Jumin as months passed by. It used to be a sweet memory, the exact time when he knew that no matter what, he could be comfortable on his own skin when you were around, you made him feel comfortable, adequate, normal… happy for having someone who could understand him and support him.

Now, it’s a reminder of how stupid he was over you, it was a warning about who you really were, and he was so caught up under your spell he didn’t even notice. His lack of good sense hit exponential numbers when it concerned you, and maybe still does, since the first thing he did when you walked in that hall for that party was saying huskly “We need to talk”, dragging you to the closest empty room and… well, not talking at all.

But… what would he even talk about? He said it all that night you left, you probably said everything as well. You were scared of him, you lied and he couldn’t forgive you for lying. Neither of you could trust each other. Period.

So why is he still thinking about this? Why did his body claim yours so naturally in that room? Why watching you smile sweetly and laugh of Yoosung takes him back immediately back to that afternoon you showed up at his penthouse and introduced yourself as MC from the messenger?

“You missed this too, huh?” V comes behind him and rocks his shoulder playfully, waking him up from the trance. “RFA parties.” He explains, almost guessing Jumin was wondering if he was talking about something else.

“This isn’t a RFA party, it’s a C & R event.”

“Well, it’s a party, RFA is all here, so… no, but come to think of it, the guest list wasn’t in charge of the guest’s list coordinator, so yeah, it’s not a RFA party even though the whole RFA is here after a long time.”

“RFA and an intruder. Why did you invite her?”

“I told you. I wanted to call a meeting for RFA members. Last time I checked, MC is still a member.”

“Because Luciel didn’t delete her user from the server, even though she doesn’t log in for months.”

“Oh, so you noticed too?” he grins, and Jumin rolls his eyes. How couldn’t he notice, you were online in almost every chat before… all that.

“I don’t want her here, Jihyun. After everything she did, I…”

“Yes, but you see, you keep not telling me what she did that was so despicable, so… if I don’t know, I can’t judge, so she’s welcome here. And I’m not the only one who thinks that.”

Jumin watches as everybody in that table is laughing, even Jaehee, he rarely sees her smiling so genuinely, of course you are playing a role in this.

“Knowing you, you wouldn’t judge her even if I told you what she did.”

“Try me.”

“Nice try. I… I don’t even want to think of this again, so forget it.”

“I will. But then you can’t complain about having her here. Come on, let’s mingle.”

Jumin walks to that table as if his shoes are stuffed with iron, he’s almost dragging himself there, feeling completely inappropriate as your back is getting closer, the same back he had against his body some minutes ago… ugh… how can something so good at the moment make him feel so nauseous a little later?

“Finally! I was wondering if you guys left!” Zen greets them with a teasing tone.

“Of course not, we were just playing hosts, maybe you all should do the same. This is a RFA event, even though it doesn’t look like one.”

“We will, we will, after we catch up on MC’s life a little…” Yoosung shrugs and doesn’t even look at V. You chuckle, some things haven’t changed…

“I told you. There’s nothing much! I started at this internship. Yes, Seven, thank you.”

“My pleasure.” He raises his Dr. Pepper can.

“And uhm… well, I’m working on my term paper, as I’m about to graduate and… that’s pretty much it.”

“Yeah, yeah… we heard about this already. What about your love life, MC?” Seven gags on his Dr. Pepper, Yoosung and Jaehee stop breathing. You knew this was coming, Zen wouldn’t waste an opportunity to make Jumin uncomfortable, he doesn’t even know what happened, but he definitely took your side, and he probably waited for this moment in a while, you can even imagine him rehearsing this exact line.

“I see you’re still smooth, Zen. If you want to ask me out, just do so.” Zen gasps a little, then he blushes and looks away. You smile in satisfaction, and though you cannot see him, you’re pretty sure Jumin is smirking a little too… not that you care, you just can’t let Zen use you to affect Jumin.

“I’m glad you’re catching up, but I think we should take this moment that everybody is together to discus about the elephant in the room.” V says bluntly.

“Yes, RFA’s future.” Jaehee states, taking a sip of her wine.

“What future? We haven’t even discussed hosting parties after MC… left.” Seven says while typing on his phone.

“And now she’s here, that makes me assume she’s willing to… go back to her duty.”

You knew this subject would be brought up eventually, but you didn’t really prepare yourself for a definitive answer, which is probably what V wants.

“I would want to put this for a voting.” Jumin says looking at his wine.

“Put what for a voting?” you turn your head like your worst enemy is ready to stab you on your back.

“Your permanence as RFA guest list’s coordinator.” His eyes meet yours, all you see is coldness.

“I see. Putting it for a vote implies you have grounds on why I shouldn’t stay.”

“I was about to get there. Yes, I do. My grounds are that you were absent from your duty for half a year, which makes you unqualified for this job.”

“I logged in to that chatroom almost every day. There was nothing about a party, so I decided to focus on college.”

“And on work?” he asks bluntly, but only you can sense the judgmental tone.

“Yes. You got a problem with that?”

“What you do with your life is none of my concerns, MC.”

“Thank you, so you do admit putting it for a vote is pathetic.” You turn your back on him. What is this taste rising in your mouth? Victory?

“I don’t think putting it for a vote is pathetic.” Seven says, his eyes finally look away from his phone. What the fuck? “I think it would be interesting, somehow.”

“Seriously? Why?”

“Well, V wants her to stay, and though V is our so called leader, decisions concerning RFA’s future should be decided for all RFA members. But that’s just what I think.” And he goes back to his phone. Oh… so this is not about you, this is about V. Everything has been about V with Seven ever since your first RFA party.

“Couldn’t agree more, Luciel.” V says, Seven doesn’t answer.

“Well… I think we have a good fair of members who want this voting…” Jaehee says carefully, but when she says “great amount” you know she means “V”, sometimes you think she respects him more than her own boss. “I won’t oppose.”

“Fair enough. Let’s put it for a vote, then. Oh, and since I’m in trial here, apparently, I’ll abstain myself from voting.” You say, you didn’t want to come off so salty, but it’s impossible.

“I think MC should stay.”

“Me too.” Zen and Yoosung don’t even think, they just answer. Gogh, you missed Yoosung so much! And Zen… is obviously trying to make it up for trying to use you before. You know his intentions are always good, but if Jumin is in the way, he lacks a little bit of good sense… hum, funny, you could be easily describing yourself  right now.

“I’ll… abstain myself.” Jaehee says looking down, then she throws a quick glance to you. And, with that, you know you have her loyalty, but… she can’t really compromise herself with her boss like this. You glance back and smile at her in reassurance. No words need to be exchanged between you.

“I vote for her to leave, as I explained my reasons before.”

“Reasons would imply that you’re being reasonable, Jumin. Which is not the case.” You mutter.

“I… also vote for MC to leave.” V says. What? Oh… you might have his assistant’s loyalty, but of course you wouldn’t have his best friend’s. And V probably knows all Jumin’s side on this. Ugh… that’s so stupid.

“Okay, so It’s a tie. Seven has the deciding vote.” Zen says, all the eyes in the table go straight to him.

Seven keeps typing without any expression in his face. At this point, you don’t even care what he decides, you have no clue on what he’s thinking! Even Jumin is easier to read for you.

Do you want to stay? Do you want to leave? Is it worth staying in a group where two people don’t consider you welcome? But is it right that you leave just because one of these people is your childish scared of conflicts ex-fiancée? You… honestly don’t know.

“Luciel… what’s your vote?” Jaehee asks impatiently.

“Hmmm… what do you think I should vote for, MC?”


	4. Chapter 4

You blink slowly as you’re not sure of what you just heard. Did Seven just ask you what should he vote for?

“I don’t think this is correct, Luciel. She just said she abstains from voting, asking her what should be your vote is transferring your vote for her.” Jumin states, finally taking his eyes away from his glass of wine.

“Not really, if I were transferring my vote for her, she would have two votes. She already used her one vote, I’m about to use mine. It’s still my vote, her answer doesn’t affect my decision, by any means.”

“So why do you wanna know my answer?” you ask, getting tired of being the subject like you weren’t here.

“Hmmm… just curious.” He smiles teasingly, what is he thinking? “So… what do you think, MC?”

***

“What do you think, MC? Should I do something?” he asks, and though you can’t really see him, you know he’s smirking.

You’re still trying to recover your breathing, your chest rises and falls exhilaratingly, you answer, but can’t even listen to yourself.

“I need you to be loud and clear, kitten. What should I do next?” he brushes his fingers through you wet folds, you arch your back, longing for more friction, but he pries his fingers away as suddenly as he brushed them against your clit.

“F-fuck me…” you were so sure your voice would come out whiny, but no, it’s dripping. “Fuck me, Jumin… please…”

“Oh, is my kitten that naughty?” he asks, taking the blindfold off of you. “I asked you a question, are you naughty, MC?”

“Yes…”

“Yes what, MC?”

“I’m… I’m naughty. I’m so naughty. This naughty girl needs to be fucked, Jumin. So please… please fuck me.” It’s like you gather your strength when you recover your vision. You look straight at him and spread your legs.

“So eager for me… so demanding… are you demanding me to fuck you, kitten?”

“No, I’m… begging.” Why does he stall so much? You know all the dirty talking is part of the scene, but you’re pretty sure you made yourself very clear about how much you want him to fill you.

“Very well, then. Stay still.” He crawls over you, his lips attack your neck, nipping and sucking harshly, trailing down to the swell of your breasts. Oh no… is he going to…? Ahh, he bites one of you nipples, making you whimper painfully. You hate bites in your nipples, they’re so sensitive! You squirm your arms, even though you know it will be useless, you won’t be able to get rid of the ribbons tying you against the headboard. Ugh… stupid sensitive nipples, why can’t you even enjoy some bites in your breasts without feeling bothered? His teeth find your other nipple… shit! You squirm again, getting rid of the ribbons. Hum… he didn’t tie you properly, maybe you could show him how to do it one day…

“What did you do?”

“I-I’m sorry, It was a little loose already.” Why are you apologizing? He was the one who didn’t tie you right!

“Such a rebel kitten. Be careful, MC, rebel girls get punished.” His hands hold your wrists next to your shoulders. “I hope you’re ready for your punishment.”

He pulls his cock in, making you scream from the suddenness of his movement. He’s usually more careful, slowly pulling in and taking it out if he feels you can’t handle at first. Not this time. His pace is fast, harsh, all you hear is the sound of his thighs crashing against the back of yours. And this look in his eyes… you’ve never seen it before. So unexpected and sexy… and dark, like if he’s hungry and he’ll have to dig deeper in your body to find what will satisfy his hunger. Do you have what he needs to feel satisfied?

“I won’t allow you to cum. That’s your punishment for releasing yourself from the ribbons.”

“J-Jumin… it was not my fault… ahh… I…”

“You have to deal with the consequences of your acts, MC.”

Yes, you really do. Jumin’s words resonate in your head, it wasn’t your fault he didn’t tie you correctly that night, it wasn’t your fault he listened to a private conversation between you and your client, it wasn’t your fault he was never able to express his feelings like a normal person, to the point you were afraid of telling him the truth about being a domme. It wasn’t your fault, and yet… you had to deal with the consequences, being away from your friends and from your duty with RFA, wondering what you could have done differently. Your suffering was a consequence inflicted by Jumin. And you’re tired of suffering.

“I want to leave.” You say firmly, looking at Seven. You wish you could pretend you didn’t hear Zen, Jaehee and Yoosung gasping.

“MC… are you sure?” Jaehee asks.

“I… I am…” at least you’re trying to be. “Let’s face it, how can we plan parties if I stay in a place when two people don’t want me?”

“MC, let me be clear, I never said I didn’t want you here, I…”

“You’re voting for what you think it will be best for your friend, V. I get it. No hard feelings, I swear.” You make sure to look at him and nod, no smiles.

“Well… is that’s what you really want, sweetheart, I…” Zen says.

“I vote for her to stay.” All eyes hover over Seven again.

“What?” you and Jumin ask at the same time. You feel a shiver when you realize your voices coming out in unison like this.

“My vote. I think MC should stay.” Now you gasp, feeling the need to lean your back in the chair’s backrest. Only to realize how close Jumin is standing behind you.

“But Seven, I… I told you I want to…”

“And I told your answer wouldn’t really affect my decision, MC. I’m just thinking what is best for RFA. We just got back to our original purpose when you showed up and the parties you coordinated were even more successful than the ones we threw previously, so… despite of what Jumin, you or V think, RFA needs you.” Who is this guy and what did he do with Seven? He’s so serious, mature and… manipulative, huh? It was almost like he knew your answer before you.

“Well, majority wins.” V states. “2 abstentions, 2 votes against MC staying and 3 pros. MC stays as guests’ coordinator.”

“I’m so glad you’re staying, MC. We’ll make sure you won’t regret it.” Jaehee says when you two are in the bathroom alone. “I… know why you wouldn’t want to stay, but… don’t mind what other people think. You’re a professional and you’re talented, and RFA would lose so much if you let us. So… count on me to make sure nothing will get in your way too much.” You smile sweetly, her ability with words is impressive, “other people” and “nothing getting in your way” mean her boss, Jumin. Ahh, you missed her prudence.

Well… you’re staying. And even though you said you didn’t want to, somehow this doesn’t feel like it’s against your will. Maybe Seven is right, staying would do a greater good than leaving, think of all those people the parties helped with the money gathered, this is nothing compared to Jumin or you… right? Right. So staying is good, and Jaehee is also right, nothing will get in your way! And “nothing” means Jumin.

Okay, but he is literally in your way as you step out of the bathroom. You give a little jump back, scared by seeing this figure looking at you with his arms crossed and an unexpressive face. Well, not really unexpressive, through the months you were together, you became an expert on unraveling Jumin’s expressions even when they all look the same monotone ones. Right now, he’s angry.

“So you’re staying.”

“That’s how democracy works.” You smile ironically and make your way out of the hallway, but he blocks you with his arm.

“You really don’t know when to stop.”

“No, you don’t know when to stop. You lost, get over it and do your best to keep it professional.”

“Don’t you see the trouble you can bring to RFA? MC, we are a philanthropic organization, we have people constantly in the spotlight here like Zen, V and me. What do you think it will happen when press finds about your… other ‘job’”? yes, he does the air quote with his free hand when he says job.

“Awww, how cute! You’re worried for your friends’ reputation in case they found I’m a… how did you call me? Oh, a whore, yeah… Well, just know this whore has some of the most powerful media men as her clients, and they know how to handle information pretty well, believe me. I’m in this business for a while now, Jumin, and I have some very important people requesting for my services, if people didn’t find out about this before, is because they are discreet. I deal with powerful people pretty well, it won’t be a simpleton director like you that will harm my ‘job’. It’s been like this for a while now, so don’t worry about your precious reputation. People will never know you almost married a whore.”

“You think you have the upper hand right now, but that just confirms how much of a untrusting person you are, are you aware of this?”

“Well, I don’t need your trust. And I don’t need you pretending you care for V or Zen or RFA, you just care about yourself. Your reputation, your feelings, your problems, your pleasure, so stop pretending you’re not the little selfish prick you are and I can at least pretend I respect you as another RFA member, I owe that to them.” You walk to the other side, Jumin grabs your hand.

“I’m not done.” He says, though he’s not sure about that. He is done, there is nothing else he can say. You don’t respect him, he doesn’t trust you. What else could he say right now? Or do?

It’s quick, he grabs your wrist and you immediately stiffen your body, your free hand pushes him against the wall harshly. Jumin lets out a low yelp when his back hit the wall. You place your knee between his legs and press your body against his, immobilizing him.

“Aren’t you? Okay, so what you’re going to do next?” you ask. Jumin is surprised, is like you read his mind. “I’m asking you, Jumin, what are you going to do? Tie my wrists weakly? Hate fuck me again? Go on.” He stays paralyzed, impressed by your strength.

You hold him by his collar when you kiss him in the lips. Your breath is heavy and you make sure to leave a few bruises. Jumin is surprised, not only by your movement, but also by the fact he doesn’t feel like pulling you away, his breathing is heavy too. He was expecting the same roughness from when you pushed him against the glass table before, but no, you trail your lips gently down to his neck, making him sigh lowly as you keep your strength concentrated in your hands keeping him in place.

He wonders if your physical strength is a requirement for your… services. It must be, right? And how did you never show him any of that when you were together? Where did you hide this tornado inside you all the time? Why did you hide it? He still wants answers, but now he can barely move as you palm his length through his pants.

“I like how you’re naive, somehow, you know?” you stop the kisses and reach for his ear. “Did you really think you could corner me against the bathroom and expect I was going to back away just because you want, after a group decision? Ah, Jumin… you’re cute.”

“MC… I…” you grab his bulge, gaining a low moan in response.Your voice is calm and collected, it doesn’t even feel like you’re putting any strength on your grip… well, maybe you aren’t, after all. He’s just weak to you and your touch.

“You think you’re so above everything, Jumin, but you’re not.” He leans his head against your shoulder when you quick the pace in the friction against his length. “See? You’re rock hard for me already even when you said this was a mistake you would never make again. Don’t you think it’s sad? How you can’t keep your word?”

Jumin can’t answer, he doesn’t know how to deal with the tone of your voice, the way your fingers tease him, the look in your eyes… he missed your touch, even if right now it’s not even close to the passionate touch he was used to getting from you.

“But that has to change, right? You need to keep your word. You have to promise me you won’t get in my way of my work here so I don’t get in yours and we can act like the two professional adults we are. Will you promise me, Jumin?”

“I… y-yes…”

“Yes?” you swear you’re feeling something wet in his pants. Cum? No, pre-cum, for sure. “Good, so keep your word from now on.” You let him go and turn your back on him.

“Are you really going to let me like this?” his voice is husky, but you’re not even fazed.

“Well, you have to deal with the consequences of your acts. See you in the messenger, Jumin.”and you walk away.

Okay, just to be clear, you’re not proud of what just happened, by any means. You should not have done that, you could have made him promise to leave you alone with words, that whole scene wasn’t necessary at all! And yet… all you can think of is the kiss and how quickly he melted against you. Who knew Jumin Han could bend that easy? Maybe he changed in these six months? Or did you change to the point you can finally impose yourself? Well… doesn’t matter, just make sure to stay away from him and avoid trouble.

“Hey, wanna a ride?” Seven is leaning against his car when you walk out of the building. Speaking of trouble…


	5. Chapter 5

“And what are C & R’s expectations with this new project, Mr. Han?”

“Well, I found out recently that cats are almost idolized in the internet. If you look at Youtube’s most watched videos of the day, there’s always at least one with a cat. So creating a cat social media, a space when cat lovers and cats can exchange experiences, felt natural and following what’s trending along the virtual space.”

“I see. C & R has been releasing more and more cat projects each month. Is there a special reason for that?”

“No particular reason. I just like to engage the company on fulfilling and entertaining projects.”

“Alright. Now let’s move on to some more personal questions, shall we?” Ugh… we shall not! “How do you see personal relationships in a work environment?”

“I try not to be too strict, since I believe worker’s productivity is not directly correlated with their personal relationships.”

“Interesting. So you believe that’s why RFA has been doing such a great job at hosting fundraisers and parties even with the end of your engagement?” Yes, Jumin knew exactly that’s where this reporter was trying to get.

“RFA isn’t only about me or the guest’ coordinator. It’s a work with a team formed by seven members. My personal relationships or… past personal relationships don’t really influence our work here.”

“And what about C & R? I heard she’s working here as an intern for publicity?”

“Yes, the agency I’m interning at has this project when we’re assigned to work for a few weeks in a real company, with real marketing and publicity campaigns. And C & R should be praised for engaging in this kind of project that allows internships on experiencing the work market at its fullest.” Your voice can finally be heard in the business room you set for the reporter to have an exclusive with C & R’s director.

Jumin doesn’t even look at you, but he knows what you’re trying to do. He wants to believe the reason you’re changing the subject is to do your job as a PR and put C & R in the spotlight rather than some employee’s personal life. Or… maybe you’re trying to avoid being in the spotlight yourself. Either way, you two are on the same side, at least for now.

“Yes, and I would like to talk more about C & R’s projects like this partnership with universities.” He says stoically.

“We can, later on. But right now, why don’t we talk more about personal matters? What do you have to say about rumors about your sexuality rising again after the end of your engagement?”

“I’ve never heard about those rumors.” Yes… he heard. But he cared for them as much as he did before you came along. The only difference was the constant reminder of you in his life.

“Well, there are rumors about you being gay, that’s why it didn’t work.”

“That’s not true.” He doesn’t need to look back to know you took you eyes out of the notes you were writing to pay attention on him. “I…”

“Mr. Han’s sexuality isn’t relevant on C & R’s projects. But since we’re on that topic, you should know C & R is one of the pioneer companies in the country implementing LGBTQ friendly guidelines, such as expanding benefits and health insurance to same gender couples and offering paying internships for transgender people. You can find more about it in an upcoming website we’re preparing.”

“Interesting, but…”

“I think you have enough material for a great story, and your editor will probably agree with me. Tell him MC sends regards.”

“Do you know my boss?”

“He’s a pretty famous editor, isn’t he? I think everybody knows him. Still… don’t forget to send him my regards, okay?” you smile sweetly. Jumin wonders how many fake smiles like this you can give on a day. How many of them were reserved just for him? “Well, your time is up.”

“Can I just have a few more questions?”

“Can he, Mr. Han?” you ask, looking straight at him. The way you address him as Mr. Han gives him an electric shiver.

“I’m afraid not. I have some business matters to go over right now.”

The reporter nods, getting up of his chair. Jumin notices how he quickly glances at you, waiting for you to walk him to the door. Oh… another fool impressed by your true cordiality and fake sweetness. Another idiot expecting too much from a woman who can’t give nothing more than lies and persuasive smiles.

“Why do I think the last part of that interview won’t be published due to some editor’s conflict of interest?” he asks you.

“Because you think too much. You’re thinking when you should be thanking me on saving your ass and bringing C & R to the 21st century with the LGBTQ guidelines. You’re welcome.”

“Is the editor your client, MC?” he asks, getting up and watching as you gather your tablet and notebook, getting ready to head out of the room.

“The list of my clients is a confidential matter that has nothing to do with RFA and this internship. So I see no point in talking about it. Now… can we talk about my performance as a PR so I can fill out this form and send to my boss?”

“I swear I have no idea what your boss was thinking when she assigned you to intern here.” He sighs, rubbing his eyes with his index and thumb.

“Me neither. But since it can’t be helped, we should extend your little promise on acting professional and not getting in the way of my work to this internship too.”

Oh… did you really have to mention that day when you cornered him in that hallway? The images from that day pop in his head, making him feel what he could describe probably as disgust. At himself, mostly. He signs the fill out form quickly and hands to you, catching a glimpse of a soft smile, maybe a true one? How many of these were directed only to him?

“Thank you. Oh, and if you need someone to work on that website I mentioned, I know someone who can help.”

“Luciel?”

“Hum… I was thinking about someone from college, but yeah… I guess you can ask Seven if it suits you.”

“Oh, I bet he suits you much better.” Your eyes lock to him. The same look he gave you after you slapped him in the break up night.

“And by that, you mean…?”

“I saw you two in his car after we… talked during that RFA gathering. It’s none of my business who you choose to lay down with, but…”

What is he talking about? Oh… that night, yeah…

***

“Don’t worry, I mean ride as in a lift… in my car.”

“Yes, I got it. My mind is not that much in the gutter, Seven.”

“Ouch! Okay… so uhm… are you okay?” that’s controversial…

“Yes. Why?”

“Just making sure you understood my reasons on voting for you to stay, even though it was against you will.”

“It’s fine. You just reminded I need to see thing in the bigger picture. Jumin and I are… insignificant comparing to what RFA can do for people. Thank you for stopping me and my selfish actions.”

“Don’t mention it. And you and Jumin aren’t insignificant, but I’m glad you two talked.”

“Well, uhm… to be honest, we didn’t talk much, but I guess you can say we find the common ground.”

“What do you mean, you didn’t talk? You were talking before I got here and right now, weren’t you?”

“Not exactly. We, uhm… had… sex?” yeah, that moment in the bathroom doesn’t really count as sex…

“Oh… oh, okay. Are you… are you okay? I mean… were you okay with…? Did you want or…?” oh god, what is he trying to insinuate.

“Yes, Seven. I… it was very… rough, but he didn’t… force himself on me or anything.” Maybe more on the other way around?

“Good. So I won’t judge, then.”

“Thank you. I know you never do, even when you… found out about…”

“You being a domme? Yeah… won’t judge either, it’s not like I have the most regular job in this group either, right?”

“I guess… thank you, Seven. I… must say I really misjudged you when I showed up in the chat room.”

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t. But don’t worry about that, MC. I’m just trying to make sure everything is bearable for you since none of this is your fault.”

“Well, it is sort of my fault. I shouldn’t have been naïve and trusted that hacker…”

“Ah yeah, the hacker…” he looks away as he is remembering something. “Anyway, can I drive you home?”

“No, thanks. I… I have another place to be at.”

“I see. Have a good day at work, then.” He smiles as he gets inside his car.

***

“I know I don’t owe you any explanation, but I didn’t even get inside his car that night.”

“I don’t really care, MC. You said yourself that there is no pointing on talking about subjects that don’t concern your internship or RFA.” He feels like smirking as he sees your frustrated expression, he really got you right now, didn’t he? “Just make sure you don’t break another RFA member’s heart with your lies and slaps when he founds about your little ‘job’ ” Again, the air quoting…

“Okay, you need to stop doing that. It is my job, not my ‘job’, okay? I paid for my studies with that, I paid for my house with that, I was going to pay for my wedding dress with that!”

“Things I would be more than glad to pay for you.”

“Yeah, take away my financial independence and what’s next, Jumin? Controlling what I can buy? What I can wear? What I can have? Controlling me? Like you were trying to do when you… trapped me?”

“I see we’re still fighting like six months ago and can’t pass through that.”

“Yes, I guess not.”

“Fair enough. Just answer me this, please.”

“Yes?”

“Were you really planning on paying for the dress of our wedding with the filthy money you make out of hurting editors and corporate heirs?”

Unbelievable… he is unbelievable. For months you regretted and thought about what could you have done differently, that slap… the way you basically accusing him of wanting to hold you as hostage or something… right now, you regret everything you did from the beginning… like falling in love with him, in the first place.

Your phone rings, taking you aback. You clear your throat, realizing your voice as almost braking like you were about to cry. Cry for this man you’re no even sure you know anymore, so how everything he says make you feel this heavy pain?

“Seven, hi! Yeah, uhm… yes, I’m about to leave, actually. Really? Okay… I would love a ride, then. Okay, see you in ten minutes.” You gather your stuff. “The dress was the last thing I was buying with that money, I was going to retire from domming after we’d get married. See you tomorrow, Mr. Han.” and you smile as you walk out of the room.

Jumin contemplates the loneliness and silence after you leave. Yes… he was used to being lonely for most of his life, but there is a huge difference in being lonely by his own choice, and being lonely because somebody left him.

You left him. You left him that night, and you left him today, but you couldn’t just snap at him or humiliate him making him almost cum with the simple brushing of your fingers against his pants, no… you had to remark how he hurt you. How hurt you are, just as much as him.

And this was very cruel of you.


	6. Chapter 6

You adjust the visor, trying to protect you face from the sun. It’s so bright it looks like the green of the grass turned into a mat shade of yellow.

“Remember to keep your arms steady but your hips a little loose.”

“Like this?”

“Yes. Oh, and don’t use your palm, try to grab it with your fingers.”  Jumin instructs you, watching intently as you focus and wiggle your hips. “Very good. Now hit it.”

You two watch as the ball falls down a curve and rolls slowly till it stops very far from the hole.

“Not bad for a beginner.”

“Too bad for such a critical teacher like you, going all soft on me.” You both chuckle and he narrow his eyes at you.

“I don’t expect you to be a great golf player in your first try. But… if the matter is softness, I can always be tougher on you.”

“How so?” you smirk teasingly, and he comes closer.

“I can show you no mercy and take that ball to the hole in less than 3 putts.” He says, adjusting his position and preparing to do his move. You two watch as the ball he putted flies way further than yours.

“Well played, I must admit. But what a coward, showing no mercy on this poor beginner…” you pout. And he laughs, wrapping an arm around you and bringing you closer.

“I suppose you can say I’m trying to show off a little. Now, your turn. Do it like you did before.”

You go to the ball, repositioning yourself the way Jumin taught you. But before you try to putt, you feel his arms covering yours, and his chest pressing against your back. He places a hand in your thigh.

“Remember to keep your legs in a parallel position.” His hands go on top of yours, gripping your fingers along the club. “Focus, MC… and… hit it.” He leads your movements, like the two of you are one player. “Very good.”

“Thanks. I… think I got it, you can let me go now.” You say wiggling your shoulder when you feel his chin leaning on it.

“Hum… I think I can provide much better lessons if we stay like this.” He leans his chin on your shoulder, and you both chuckle. “One more time, but slower now.”

“One more time, faster now, MC.” Seven moves backwards while your left hand hits his right, you begin a sequel of strikes. Left, right, left, right, crossed left! “Good girl! Faster!” you repeat the sequel of movements. “Now kick!”

“Isn’t this boxing?”

“Well, yeah… but neither of us are professional boxers, so give me a kick!” you kick his left hand. “Good girl! That was amazing, MC!”

You lean your hands on your knees, panting and letting the sweat droplets fall from your hair, then you look at Seven, who offers you his squeezer of water, that instead of taking a sip, you use it to splash water on your face as you sit on the mat, panting heavily. Seven sits beside you and you both chuckle breathlessly.

“Whew… I’m pretty rusty too, huh?” he says, plopping in the mat. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m pretty good, actually.”

“Yeah, I knew you would. Sometimes all we need is to punch some stuff to release stress.”

“Yes, when you call me to invite me to some sparring, I… have no idea it was exactly what I needed… I… been saying this too much lately, but thanks, Seven.”

“It’s fine. So… how are things with the internship?” should you mention what happened to Jumin the other day? Nah, it would look like you’re complaining and whining, and you don’t want to sound ungrateful to the guy who got you this internship, in the first place.

“It’s good.”

“Is Jumin giving you a hard time?”

“Don’t talk about Jumin, Seven.” You don’t really need other people to remind you of him, last days have been filled with thoughts of him. Sweet memories like the golf lesson alternating to when you two left, with you leaving his office and fighting your tears. Maybe there was a time you actually considered nothing of that was real, you weren’t in love for him, you were just pretending to Care for him in order to help somebody who desperately needed love and understanding, but… no, you’ve loved him. You still do, matter of fact. And how do you know that? Because of the fucking memories of the golf lesson, and how you would give everything to go back to those days.

Jumin knows there’s no turning back. Not on what you’ve done, and definitely not on what he said the last time you saw each other. He wasn’t fine with any of this, but if there was a little glimpse of comfort, it was on the fact he was pretty sure you were a cold woman acting like he was an unsatisfied client breaking a contract with you. But apparently, you were hurt too, as much as he was. And this pain is killing him, what could it have been doing to you?

He replayed that last arguing so much in his mind it’s giving him a headache. Your shocked eyes when he asked you about paying for the wedding dress with your filthy money. A filthy money you were willing to give up on when you two would get married. Ugh… you really were studying the exact moment to tell him about the domming ordeal, weren’t you? What on his actions could have possibly made you hold back for so long?

Elizabeth the 3rd finds her way to his lap, and he caresses her softly, rubbing her ears gently like you used to do. And though Jumin knows now she’s just a cat, she can’t know how complicated things got, he swears she’s suffering too and missing you,or what you pretended to be in front of them… maybe you weren’t pretending? You were really scared of his reaction? But he was changing for you, wasn’t he really worthy of, at least, the benefit of the doubt? Were you worthy of the benefit of the doubt? Ugh… see? Too many complicated thoughts a cat could never understand. Not even he understands, he just misses… the old days. And there’s no turning back.

“Zen would be a good power sub, don’t you agree?” he asks as you jab his hand again.

“Oh my God… no, we’re not doing this, Seven!”

“Ah, come on! Don’t tell me you’ve never thought of us from this point of view…”

“I haven’t. I’m a professional, I would never take this out of the privates of my dungeon. But… I… thought how it would be if I tell the other RFA members about it.”

“Oh… yeah, that’s interesting too. But Zen being the power sub he probably is… would consider paying for a session after he finds out.”

“Oh… not trying to be a bitch, but Zen needs to get top notch roles in at least 3 or 4 musicals to afford one of my sessions…”

“Oh wow! If it is like this to Zen, just imagine to our poor little M Yoosung. Boy will never make his fantasies come true…”

“Yeah. Guess there are only two people in this group able to afford it, but one of them hates me and the other one is his best friend, who probably hates me as well.”

“What about me? I’m rich too!”

“Oh… and are you interested in one of my sessions, Seven?” you smirk, and he scratches the back of his head, blushing. “Kinky pervert!” you hit him lightly on his arm. “And here I was thinking you were a good catholic boy, tsk tsk…”

“You don’t know anything about me, MC.” He says, holding your wrist. “And if I may say, that’s the problem with people in your field, you label people too much.”

“The…  BDSM field?”

“No, the publicity field. Aren’t you getting a degree in publicity?” he smirks, Oh… what was the last time somebody remembered about this other job? Well, probably was with Jumin, but… “You label people in order to put them in groups so you’ll know to who you sell it, correct? Well, there are those people who you can’t really predict their patterns.”

“And you are one of those people?”

“Maybe. In the publicity and in the BDSM field. So… watch out for what you’re trying to sell it, you’ll never know if I want to buy it, at least not in the conditions you’re offering me.” Is he… is he flirting? Nah, it’s Seven! He can’t be really flirting at such a witty and provocative way, he’s too goofy for this, isn’t he?

“And what would be your conditions, then?” you place your hands on your hips.

“Hum… I’m not sure if I should talk about this when you’re still hooked on… Elly’s owner.”

“I’m not hooked on Jumin!” shit! You said his name again!

“Are you sure?” he asks, and you don’t really want to answer, so you start jabbing him again. Left, right, left, right, crossed left, uppercut, knock out. He falls with his back on the mat.

“Oh my God, Seven! I’m so sorry! I… I lost control, I…” once again, here you are hurting someone who has nothing to do with this just because one particular name has been brought up. It happened with your sub that time, and now it happened to your friend. How come Jumin has so much power over you even when he’s not around? “Ugh, I’m so stupid, I… Seven?” he looks at you and wipes the little trail of blood rolling from his upper lip to his chin, then he smiles.

“You have a good left.” He chuckles but immediately winces at the pain.

“Here, let me help you with your glasses.” You hold his arm and help him shift to a sitting position, taking his glasses off the mat and putting in his face.

He holds your wrist again, but not to stop you like he did before, is more like… he’s pulling you closer. His other hand holds your forearm as he brings his face closer to yours. Then you just feel the taste of the blood from his lips in your own, invading your mouth to be vanished by his tongue. He was flirting with you, here’s your answer, and it’s coming in the form of a very steamy kiss.

“Seven? I…” he kneels before you without breaking the kiss wrapping his arms around your waist. And you try to make a motion to pull him away placing a hand in his shoulder, but as he trails his lips down your jaw and nips it, whimpering, your hand balls into a fist, grasping his shirt as you let out a low moan.

Before you even know, he makes you straddle him and bites your neck, you tighten the grip on his hair, moaning. His hand slips to inside your shorts as his mouth reaches the cleavage of your top.

“Se-Seven, I…”

“Shhh… let yourself go, MC. When was the last time you had fun? No fighting for power, no worries about being in charge, just… having… fun?” he asks as he brushes the fabric of your underwear aside and slip one finger inside you, making you arch your back in response.

“I… nnnng, I…” you interrupt yourself taking your mouth to meet his again, sucking in the wound on his lip, making him whimper in pain and pleasure as his finger moves to your clit, drawing circles. Seven swallows each one of your moans, dwelling in the feelings you’re spreading to his whole body. And when you palm his erection and make him lay on his back, you know there is no turning back on what’s about to happen.

The two of you ended in your bed that afternoon. Now both of you staring at the ceiling. What is he thinking? You’ve always knew this was a very regular question when it comes to him, but right now, this is the first time you actually want an answer. What is he thinking? What are you thinking?

Right now? You’re thinking about his question. When was the last time you fucked for fun? No restrictions, no worries about losing control, just embracing who you are and how you truly feel? Well, it probably was a rhetorical question when it left Seven’s lips, but you actually had an answer:

It was after the golfing lesson, it was with…

“Jumin?” you ask, watching his name popping in the screen of your phone. “He is… he is calling me.”

“Aren’t you gonna answer?” Seven asks. Another great question coming from him today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see the deleted smut scene of this chapter, check K.O. in the related works ;)


	7. Chapter 7

You didn’t want to run, but your feet weren’t listening to your brain. All you could see was a blur of white and light blue while you advanced through the cold and noisy hallways of the hospital. It probably wasn’t that cold and noisy, but that’s all you could feel.

Then, you stopped. Why were you running? Why were you so desperate and eager to get to the front of that room? What would you say? “I came as soon as I heard. What happened?” it was true, you actually did, but you weren’t alone, Seven was with you. And less than 50 minutes had passed ever since you two were on your bed after… no, it’s not the time to think about this.

“I don’t think we should get there together.” you stop and hold his arm lightly.

“Are you sure?” he asks, adjusting his glasses. Ugh… did you break the frame when you punched him? Shit…

“I… I am not.” You admit, crossing your arms. “What do you think?”

“That I’m looking at your forehead and there is no ‘I’ve just had sex’ sign written on it, so I don’t really know why you are so worried.” You chuckle, regretting immediately for laughing at a time like this. “What about on mine?” he leans towards you, and though you know you should, you don’t back away.

“Hum… not seeing one.”

“Oh, really? Too bad, I would like to have one to make Zen and Yoosung jealous, but it is what it is…” why are you laughing? Why did you stop running? “But hey, if you want me to turn around and come back in five minutes, I won’t mind.”

“No, it’s fine.” It is, indeed. You know what wouldn’t be fine? Drag Seven to your messed up world when you feel guilty and lying all the time.

“Okay, so let’s go.”

You know the reason that brought you here didn’t change, the situation is still bad, but… the small talk with Seven made you feel lighter, somehow. Even though he is acting different from what you remember, there is still a goofy side you didn’t know it would be useful to calm you down.

He didn’t ask any questions when you decided to rush to the hospital, he told you the entire ride here to stay calm, since there was no sure of what happened yet. And now… he’s walking beside you, close enough like a friend, far enough like a bodyguard.

If an outsider looks at this, they would never guess what kind of relationship you two have. Can he guess? If he can, will he tell you? If he won’t, will you insist on figuring out? It was just sex, it was just a punch. He is smart, flirty, bright. You were angry, horny, confused… but it was just sex… wasn’t it?

No, not the time to think about this. You can’t depend on him to calm you down again. Calm… yes, you need to stay calm when you face… Jumin.

Jumin sees you standing in the end of the hallway. Your eyes lock with his, he wonders if you two share the same facial expression right now. No, his eyes aren’t that widen, his chin isn’t shaking, and his lips aren’t curled. He’s not about to cry like you are.

The expression in your face… he’d seen more than he would like, to be completely honest. He saw it that day at his office, he saw it when you were reading that book and the character you liked was murdered, he saw it when Glam and Sarah lodged an appeal and almost managed to get away with what they did, and he saw it when he called you a whore.

“What have you said to offend her?”

“She slapped me and you’re asking me what I have done wrong?”

“Oh, I doubt it was that hard, she is such a weak little thing. And besides, I know you more than I know her, son. You definitely said something hurtful to her.”

“Yes, you really don’t know her, father.” Neither did Jumin.

He was visiting his father the second weekend on a roll now. They would see each other on the company every day, but most talks were strictly professional. Jumin wouldn’t come so often to his father’s house ever since he got engaged, weekends were filled with trips to vineyards, cherry farms and golf courses, where he was teaching you the sport. The last golfing lesson was three weekends ago, one day before the break up. And now, Jumin wasn’t interested in golf for his own entertainment, it became a social requirement for business once again.

No golf, no vineyards, no cherry farms, just a lot of ideas for cat projects and silent lunches with his father during the weekend.  Bu this one wasn’t being silent, though it wasn’t being less awkward. It was the first time Jumin told more details about the night you were gone.

Why did he decide to tell his father? He didn’t, it just slipped when Mr. Chairman was talking about his next business trip. “The shares of this pharmaceutical company have grown exponentially, it’s impressive for a country going through an economical crisis, don’t you think?” “MC slapped me before going, I found the engagement ring on the nightstand a few hours later.”

Chairman widened his eyes for a second and his son noticed how he held his breath for a second, then his expressions looked serene again and the questions started. The first one, though, surprised even Jumin.

“Did you tell Jihyun too?” no, he didn’t. Even though V was way more reachable than before, he was still a little distant. And Jumin didn’t know how to explain this, but he felt it wasn’t right to talk to V about it, his friend was still grieving Rika’s death, he probably would never stop, should he really shower V with the spot of negativity and anger that stained the break up with you?

Also, what Jumin really wanted was somebody to be on his side. His father was dealing with liar and cheater women not so long ago, if someone would understand his pain, it would be his father. For the first time, Chairman would be able to understand his son’s intricate thoughts. O Or at least, that what was Jumin thought.

“She seems like a sensible young lady who would never go to the extremes of hurting someone physically unless she got provoked.”

“I wasn’t provoking her, I was making her tell me the truth.”

“And what would be that truth?”

“It… it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“It does if you come to my house two weekends in a roll and look so tormented, son. I understand if you don’t want to tell me what happened, since this is between the two of you, but… but don’t lie to yourself that it doesn’t matter. I… have learned recently that lying and pretending that something doesn’t affect you will bring nothing but more pain.”

That was unexpected, this coming from the man that basically taught Jumin to never allow the vulnerability to come in? The Glam and Sarah ordeal definitely let a mark, huh?

“MC… lied to me, father. Like those women.”

“Was she after your money?”

“I guess not.” Much on the contraire, since you refused vehemently to his offerings of paying for your studies. Come to think of it… you weren’t after anything material, were you? “But she lied, doesn’t matter how you look at it, she lied.”

“Did she ever consider telling you the truth?” You told him you did.

“Maybe.”

“I see.” Chairman places the fork on the plate and takes a sip of the wine, looking down for a moment. “Love is about restraints, isn’t it?”

“Pardon?”

“Love.” He takes another sip. “It makes you hold back. You don’t want people to see certain sides of you, and though it sounds selfish, I tend to think it’s an altruistic feeling, you know? Not wanting the one you love see something they wouldn’t like about you. In the end, is about protecting their feelings, and your own, somehow. It’s almost like… an instinct, if you think about it.”

An instinct… Jumin knew how instincts were opposed to rationality. And he wasn’t being rational during those three days, so it was instinct? You weren’t being rational when you lied, it was instinct? He was trying to protect you, in a very distorted way, but he was.

Were you trying to protect him on your own distorted way as well? In the end, were you two more alike than he thought? No. It couldn’t be. His father was confused, the Glam and Sarah ordeal was still twisting with his mind. Or was the age affecting his judgement?

“I disagree, love isn’t about restraints.”

There were problems with this relationship between Jumin and you, restraints weren’t any close to being one of them. If they were, you would still probably be together. And despite what his father believes, it really didn’t matter anymore.

After this lunch, Jumin’s visits to his father went back to their normal recurrence. He didn’t need to deal with lectures and these attempts of deep reflections on love. His father was getting softer, it wouldn’t take long for him to get needy and look for another empty woman that would fill his desires for a while. Hopefully, this one wouldn’t have a sister disguised as a student trying to get married with his son.

And now there is space for regret. Maybe Jumin shoudn’t have stopped his visits, they weren’t good for himself, but maybe were for his father. Love is about restraints, it is about not showing his frustration and anger for his father not to feel lonely. And since today is Saturday, he would probably be with Chairman when he had a heart attack.

But he wasn’t, all he got was a call from their doctor. Chairman Han was hospitalized.

Jumin was already in the hospital when he called all  the  RFA members, and though it wasn’t time to think about this, he was surprised how he didn’t even hesitate to call you first.

“My father is in the ICU, MC.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes. He had a heart attack, he is unconscious now, the doctor is still examining him.”

“Jumin, I… Stay calm.”

“I am calm.”

“I know you are. I… I’m coming.” And you hung up, probably thinking he would say you didn’t have to if you didn’t want to, but… if he said that, it would be a lie.

Because in the minute he saw you in the end of the hallway, Jumin knew he wasn’t calm.

Then you walked in his direction and hugged him.

“He’ll be fine, and you’ll be fine. Everything will be fine.”

It would, because you were here. And he was calm.


	8. Chapter 8

“Ah, long time no see, MC. You look as adorable as I used to remember.”

“You look good too, Mr. Han.”

“You’re so polite I’ll pretend I believe in your little lie, sweetheart.”

Chairman Han looks balder than you remembered, the few strands left on his head are starting to get as white as the hospital walls. However, his sweet smile and friendly tone makes him look younger, somehow. He looks good, not good as in someone who just survived a heart attack, just… good, and genuinely happy to see you.

“I mean it, or I’m just biased from the relief in knowing you’re fine, Mr. Han.”

“Of course I’m fine. This old heart of mine handled worse things in the past, you know that.”

“I do. And… to be honest, I… was rooting for you to make it through so you would do some terrible heart pun just like that, sir.” He laughs in satisfaction, and you chuckle.

“You haven’t changed at all, MC. It’s a shame we’re seeing each other again in such circumstances, however. But I’m glad you came to see me.”

“How couldn’t I, sir?”

You really couldn’t. Chairman Han received you in his family with open arms and no hesitation, a good man who was suffering a lot and yet, did his best in order to welcome the woman that, in Jumin’s words, untangled the knots inside his heart and liberated him from all the doubts and suffering. The conversations between the two of you were always polite and pleasing, although they were never really too deep, he wasn’t really trying to get to know you better, by any means. Most of your conversations were about advertising, college, Sarah, Glam and the law suit, and he told you once he enjoyed how you weren’t sugar coating things for him like Jumin was. Chairman Han would encourage you to be honest and laugh in satisfaction everytime you told him Jumin inherited his… odd sense of humor. And that was basically it, nothing too deep or meaningful, but considering the relationship with your own family, this was basically ideal for you.

“I mean… I’m an intern in C&R until the end of this week, so… I couldn’t refrain myself to stop by and see the big boss.” Another loud laugh from him.

“Yes, the internship. How is it going?”

“Great. C&R has the perfect balance between tradition and innovation when it comes to publicity, the marketing department is… almost everything I’ve been studying in college as what it should be ideal for someone who works in advertising.”

“I’m glad to know that. I must say I was really surprised seeing you walking in C&R’s hallways after… how long?”

“Six months and a half, sir.”

“Yes, seeing you there was a pleasant surprise. I almost thought you and Jumin were getting back together for a second.” Judging from his teasing smile, you can only assume he was trying to get you flustered, and if you had any compassion, you would at least pretend to be embarrassed and give this man some satisfaction after what happened.

“I’m glad it lasted only a second, then.” You low your head and smile softly. “But if it makes you feel any better, sir, I can say your son and I are on the middle of a truce thanks to you.”

“A truce implies that is a war going on.”

“A very cold one, but you could call it like that, I suppose.”

You could lie and tell him that all the months away from RFA made you be on good terms with Jumin now. But Chairman Han likes your honesty, that’s all you can give him. Honesty, not compassion. And the little compassion you could possibly have was already given to Jumin from the hug to the water and the aspirin you gave him a few hours ago.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not. You have a headache.” You state, still placing your open hand towards him with a pill on it.

“How do you know that?”

“You keep frowning your forehead, I’ve seen you do that enough before to know you’re having a headache. Take it, it’s just an aspirin one of the nurses gave me.” He looks at you and takes the pill off of your hand, also accepting the glass of water you’re holding in your other hand.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” You adjust yourself in your seat, not having your legs towards him anymore. “Did the doctor say anything else?”

“He’s still under observation, his pressure could still be a little high.”

“Did they say what caused the heart attack?”

“Well, remember he was already dealing with irregular heartbeat?”

“Yes, we called the doctor when we were in that hotel in Incheon… or it was in Daejeon?”

“Daejeon. He ordered oysters, and the doctor said he should avoid foods with so much salt.”

“Ah yes, the oysters… “ you laugh softly.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s just… your father told me that night that you were like an oyster.”

“And you were the pearl, yes, he told me the same.” He lowers his head and chuckles, glancing at you laughing. “His jokes can be quite terrible sometimes.”

“Like father, like son, Jumin. Just admit it.”

“You seemed to like my jokes.”

“I did, but who said my sense of humor isn’t terrible as well?” he laughs softly and you sigh.

“I think my father was feeling very stressful, if you really want to know.”

“Yes, ruling a company can be stressful…”

“Add a strenuous lawsuit on top of that. Oh, and an unstable and selfish son too.” He shifts his position to lay his back in the backrest of the chair in the waiting room.

“You see, Jumin, that’s your problem, you just… feel like you have to carry the weight of the world in your shoulders sometimes.”

“Are you saying I’m being dramatic, MC?”

You lay your back in the backrest, mimicking him. “I’m saying you don’t have to blame yourself for things you can’t control.”

“Funny you are saying that when you accused me of thinking I’m above of everything else that other day.”

“Well, you can be contradictory sometimes, that’s another thing you can’t control. And I… can say and do things I don’t really mean when I’m angry.” Like punching Seven… and slapping him.

“We all do, I suppose.”

“Yes, maybe. Either way, what happened to your father it’s not your fault, Jumin. So don’t… don’t torture yourself like this. Just… please, don’t.”

“For my father’s sake?”

Your eyes lock with his, the pain and fear in his gaze make you feel this urge of hugging him again.

“For your own sake, actually.”

You place your hand on top of his, and he looks at it. Regretting immediately of such a sudden and out of line move considering the last encounters you had with him, you try to pull away, but Jumin places his other hand on top of yours. You look at his fingers tangled in yours, then at his usual unexpressive face. You’ve got used to read his apparently emotionless expressions, but for the first time in a long time, you have no idea of what he’s thinking. But it’s probably better like this.

And the two of you stay like that for a few minutes. Not saying anything, just holding hands. His father is not well yet, Jumin said so many hurtful things, so did you, you even hurt him physically, and now there’s Seven… so many problems surrounding both of you.

And, unfortunately for you and him, these are those problems you can control.

“I hope being here because of me isn’t being hurtful to you, MC.” His father says, getting on a serious tone all of a sudden.

“It’s not, really. I know how he can be sometimes, and… I couldn’t leave him alone in a moment like this.”

“Yes, he can be dramatic sometimes.”

“Or just very intense.” You say this more to yourself than to him. “Anyway, he was going on trying to blame himself for what happened to you, sir, so… maybe you should talk him out of this when you have the chance.”

“Ah, always so responsible, my son.”

“He really is, and if I may say, he is like this because you’ve always gave him too many responsibilities, Mr. Han.”

“Always so honest, my daughter-in-law.”

“Ex daughter-in-law.”

“Oh, I apologize, force of habit, I suppose. Like imagining if you will get back to him.”

You get interrupted by the hospital room’s door being opened and a ginger head coming in. Seven! You wonder if he saw you and Jumin holding hands in the waiting room before.

“Hi! Sorry if I’m interrupting something, I’m just passing by to see if you’re okay, sir. Something just came up and I have to go.”

“Luciel, isn’t it?” he nods “You can go, young man. I’m fine, as you can see.”

“Very glad to know that, chief Han. I… also wanted to know if you’ll want a ride home, MC.”

“Thank you, Seven. I’ll be fine too.”

“Okay, see you soon, then.”

“What happened to your mouth, young man?”

“Ah, this?” Seven brushes his fingers lightly. “I deserved it.” Then he looks at you, and you look down. “I’ll ask for a band-aid since I’m here before I go. Get well soon, chief Han. I’ll call you later, MC.” And he walks away, closing the door.

“I… should probably get going too, Jumin must be anxious to see you, sir.” You get up of your chair and walk towards the door.

“It was a pleasure to see you again, MC.”

“Likewise, sir. I’ll try to come by tomorrow.”

“Yes, please come over. You and your ginger friend, too.”

You feel like protesting, but why bothering? “Yes, sir.” And you walk out of the room.

Okay, so maybe Seven was wrong and there is a “I’ve just had sex” sign in your forehead. Chairman got pretty quickly that there is something else going on. Actually, both Han men got it.

“I must say I was quite surprised on how quickly you and Luciel got here.” Jumin said when the two of you were next to the vending machine. He didn’t know how to get coffee and you promptly went to help him. That was the moment when you stop holding hands.

“He gave me a ride here.”

“I didn’t know you two live nearby.”

You could have compassion, but all you can give him is honesty. To the Han father, you always, do, to the Han son, it would be a first.

“I have no idea where he lives, we were just together when you called.”

“Together?”

“Yes.”

“I see. I should have imagined when you two showed up at the same time. Besides, there’s that wound in his face.” The can of coffee you were buying falls in the little opening of the machine. You feel your face on fire, not from anger, but from embarrassment.

“I’ll pretend I don’t know what you’re trying to imply here.”

“For my own sake?”

“For your father’s sake. Here’s your coffee.” You hand him the can and turn your back on him.

And in that moment, Jumin realized a few things:

You were being honest with him. And he appreciated the honesty. He appreciated everything you were doing from the minute you showed up at the hospital.Because it means that you still care.

He ended the temporary truce, and that was… a shame. Or maybe it wasn’t, since now he would try to pursue a permanent truce with you.

Because he wants you back. He knew that from the moment you placed your hand on top of his.

His father almost dying reminded him on what’s important…who’s important, actually. And the biggest weight in his shoulders was being apart from you all those months. The biggest problem was not even giving you a chance to show him your honesty.

And, fortunately for you and him, these are those problems he can control. 


	9. Chapter 9

Red. You watch as red gradually taints his ass at each smack. All it can be heard is his heavy panting and the sound of your hand snapping his cheeks.

“Say it again.”

No response, he doesn’t even turn his head to face you over his shoulder like he did before. Another smack echoing in your room.

“Say that you deserve this, Luciel.”

“I… I deserve it, MC.”

“Not good enough. Say it like you mean it, like you did before.”

“I deserve it.” Golden eyes can be seen through his hair matted in his face. “I was a bad boy challenging you like that before and I deserve to be punished.”

You watch him for a few seconds. His arched back while he is all fours for you, his messy hair, the way he tries to pretend the knots in his wrists aren’t that tight. Seven looks…so cute right now. And the muscles in his back? Hot.

“Good boy.” You caress his ass and he flinches to the brushing of your fingers. “Ahh, it’s quite sensitive right now, right?” you dig your nails in his ass, earning a strangled whimper from him.

“M –MC…”

“What? Am I being too tough? You said you could handle.”

“I… can handle.”

“Whining like this? No, you can’t. And if you don’t, we can stop right here and you can go home.” You jerk the ropes in his wrists, going for the knots.

“No, MC! Don’t stop! I can handle!” Gosh… he’s really cute.

“Okay, I’m going to trust you. So shut up and don’t whine!” you smack him again. Uhh… this one was hard, even your hand hurt a little, so you shake it, twirling your wrist.

“Yes, MC.” You smile, holding a little chuckle.

“You’re a good boy, Luciel.” Why do you want to kiss his red throbbing ass right now? And gosh… he’s so hard, is he going to cum? You’ve never made a session last to the point where they cum, but this isn’t a session, is it? He didn’t pay for this, he just… told you to do as you please after he tried to tease you in front of chief Han, and you decided this would please you. You just had no idea it would be this much, though.

To the point you want to make him cum like this.

“You really are a good boy.” You trace your finger down his ass to his balls. He twitches and looks at you, almost not believing you really are doing this. Neither do you, for that matter.

“And good boys deserve a reward.”

“You understand why I won’t sit next to you, right?” he asks when you sit in the couch in the hallway, the usual spot for your after care.

“I do. Don’t worry. Can I get you another glass of water?”

“Hmmm… I think two are just enough, I was spanked, not left to dehydrate.” You narrow your eyes and he smiles playfully.  “But I want the ointment you said you would give me.”

“Yes, sure.” You hand him the little bottle, he takes it, chuckling. “What?”

“Am I stupid for expecting it would be something personalized with your name and contact in the lid?”

“Yes, you are!” you roll your eyes “Can you imagine if one of them decides to take the ointment with them and someone finds?”

“Yeah, you definitely know how to be discreet on this, otherwise you wouldn’t be doing this for… how long again?”

“Three years and a half.” Which is something he probably knows, it must be in the background check he did before, he’s just trying to do small talk and it is pretty adorable, but you hope he doesn’t have more questions, especially one in particular. “You know I won’t charge you for that, right?” so you do it before he does.

“Hum? Yeah, I thought so, I wasn’t sure on how to ask you, though. Because I… we…”

“We don’t have a contract, I didn’t follow my protocol for a regular session, and… you… came, so…” you feel slightly embarrassed at how stoic he looks.”This isn’t a domme/sub set up.” Nd again, you hope he doesn’t have any questions, especially another one in particular.

“So what is this?” but he asks before you do. And you blush in surprise.

“I… was kinda expecting you would know, Seven. Of course it takes two to tango, but… you started this, so…”

“So it sucks I don’t know either.” He admits it embarrassedly, fidgeting the ointment in his hand. “I’m sorry, MC.” You watch his hands, he looks pretty nervous.

“It’s fine. As I said, this is my responsibility as well.” You say, getting up and walking towards him, his hands are almost twitching, so you hold them to stop. He backs away shyly, hitting the wall behind him. “And I’m tired of running from my responsibilities.”  Seven furrows his eyebrows, looking in… pain? Oh… the wall, it’s making the throbbing goes back. “So… if I’m taking responsibilities from now on…” you grab the ointment from his hand. “Should I help you with what I did?”

“You… you don’t have to, MC!” he blushes “I… I’m fine.”

“I can help you feel finer.” Now you’re inches away from him, trying not to chuckle as you wonder where is the flirty guy from the old gym. But your urge to laugh fades away when Seven firmly presses his lips against yours.

“Are you sure this is okay?” he asks, pulling you away a little.

“Yes, just relax, Luciel…” an you kiss him again.

***

“Just relax, my love.”

“How can I relax? I have a test in less than 12 hours and I barely studied! And YOU, Jumin Han, is the one to blame!”

“Now what did I do?” he asks playfully.

“You kept distracting me the whole day! You can’t just take the day off and stay in your pajamas so I won’t resist leaving the bed like this! It was a low blow, and you know that!”

“How low was it?” he wraps his arms around you, resting his head in your shoulder after giving it a little kiss.

“Don’t tease me! And don’t do that! I can’t focus with you like this, I really need to study, Jumin!”

“I highly doubt it that” he flips the book in your hands to read the cover “‘Guerilla marketing and strategies’ are that difficult for you to study so much, princess.”

“Probably it isn’t for a genius like you, but for an average brain like mine, it is.”

“There’s nothing average about you, from what I can tell.” You look at him, black flirtatious eyes lock with yours, and his lips look extremely inviting.

“Nnnng, stop that! You’re being too flirty and I can’t deal with… all of this right now! I need to study!”

“Fine. I’ll let you study.” He takes the book out of your hands. “When I was in college, there was this woman that asked me to help her study for an economy test, so she came up with this weird idea of taking clothes off for every right answer.” Oh god… what is he talking about right now?

“And you agreed to that?” a mix of curiosity and jealous set the tone in your voice.

“Of course. I answered everything wrong on purpose.” You laugh. Yes… the most predictable ending for this, no doubt. “But it helped me absorbing the content, for sure. So… how do you feel like trying?”

“I think the ending of this is pretty unpredictable. And… it’s not like we’re wearing many clothes, since someone made me stay in the bed all day in my pajamas.”

“It takes two to tango, my love. You could have left the bed and lock yourself in my office to study.”

“Then what I would do about the guilt of leaving this sweet man all by himself in the bed?”

“You would deal with your responsibilities, of course.” You roll your eyes and chuckle, not sue if he’s talking serious.

“You just sounded like my teacher. Which remind me that I have to study because I can’t fail her test, that is in 12 hours!”

“Is this that one teacher that refers herself in the 3rd person?” you giggle, making him smile.

“No, silly. My tutor.You’ve met her, the blond one that was in my place that day you came to dinner?” Ah yes, he remembered her, Jumin thought it was weird seeing a teacher having a college-concerning meeting outside the college, but… both you and her seemed comfortable, he decided to let it go. “Anyway, she lectures me about responsibilities a lot. I mean, a lot lot, you know?”

“You two seem close.” He looks at you.

“Do we? Well, maybe it could give this impression. She annoys me, but I really respect her and am very grateful, she’s been helping me keep the scholarship ever since I was a freshman, she… taught me everything I know.” You look at him. “Which is why I need to succeed in her test!”

“And you will if we use my method, for sure. So… why don’t you give it a try?” You look at your book, then at him, then at the book again.

“Okay, just because I really need an incentive!”

“That is the right answer!”

“Good, so what are you waiting for? Take your shirt off.”

Jumin smiles softly as he twirls his glass of wine, contemplating the view from his balcony after flipping through the pages of ‘Guerilla Marketing and strategies’, the only belonging you forgot with him and never came to take it back. Well, technically, the engagement ring was also yours. But Jumin knows now that something he gave you doesn’t have the same meaning as something that you already had before. So the book reminds him of you much more than the ring.  Because you were always consulting it for your term paper, you were always tossing it aside when he distracted you from studying, because your tutor gave you…

The tutor. This woman knows you ever since you were in your first year. This woman… knows you. He doesn’t, not the real you. But since his father was discharged from the hospital, all he could think of was about that conversation you had about problems and how it was probably the first time he was seeing the real you. And, surprisingly enough, he liked, because the real is honest, wise, still trying to slack from your own responsibilities, but overall, someone very sweet and firm that really cares for him and his father. Oh… the real you isn’t that different from the you he met when you were together, in the end.

Except for the whole ‘I’m a professional domme’ thing. How did someone like you decided to follow this… career? It is all for the money or do you have fun with it? And how did you even learn about this? BDSM requires knowledge in anatomy, physics, tying and untying knots like a true navy officer. Yes, he found that when he was looking it up some things about bondage, things he could have asked you, if he knew you were an expert in this. How did you become an expert in this? How did you learn it? Who taught you?

Your tutor, it is obvious.

Now it makes sense, how could he take so long to see it? He is no genius! But he was right when he said you weren’t average. An average woman wouldn’t let herself be taught on how to dom by some marketing teacher. No, you’re not average, and probably neither is this woman.

And Jumin needs to see her if he wants to know more about the real you.


	10. Chapter 10

He looks to the left, then to the right. No sign of you. Good, it would be hard to explain what he’s doing here if you showed up. Jumin feels so weird wearing casual clothes in front of so many people , but coming to a classroom in a suit would drive attention, the last thing he wants for today.

He feels like loosening his tie, but there is no tie, it’s just a polo shirt. Ugh… he needs to pull himself together, act naturally, if he doesn’t believe he is a regular student, nobody else will. Yes, he is disguised as a student watching a marketing class, no, not disguised, he is a student in a marketing class. He is.

It’s quite exciting, actually. Could this be what Zen feels when he’s performing? Or what Luciel feels on an undercover mission? Luciel… he seems pretty close to you these days, are you dating? Oh… but that bruise on his mouth, is he a client? No, it couldn’t be, could it? Luciel is interested in this? Or is he interested in you? And… are you interested in him?

“We’re all mediocre people.” The blond woman standing on the pulpit states, giving an overall look to the class. “Humans are mediocre, no matter how you look at it. Even with technology and society’s development, there’s nothing extraordinary in any of us, not on me, not on you, not on any famous person, dead or alive. We’re all common, regular, ordinary.”

Jumin disagrees. No, not all people. If this was true, what about brilliant scientists, artists, sportsmen? What about… Rika? Jihyun? Luciel or you? Luciel and you… how is that even working? He doesn’t seem like your type! He’s so different from Jumin, oh… could that be the reason you would like him? Because he is different? See, professor? If we’re all ordinary, Luciel and Jumin would be the same, it wouldn’t make a difference to you, you wouldn’t be with him right now.

“And, in that sense, our duty as advertisers is make people think they are all extraordinary in their own way. Is your skin dry? Here, buy this moisturizer, your face will look like the purest silk! Do you need money? I have just the great pyramid scheme for you to get rich in a matter of weeks! Can’t get up? Try this pill, it will make women climb over you! It’s all about making people think they’re special, unique. It’s making them believe their opinion matter. Which, at least to us, advertisers, it really does.”

He curls his lips as he takes notes, it’s part of blending and looking like a student. Jumin had marketing strategies lessons in college, but nothing he learned was this harsh and… mean, at some level. Of course, he knew it was all about selling, and people are customers, but is it really necessary to manipulate customers like this? This woman has a very negative point of view on customer/seller set ups, she shouldn’t push her twisted ideas on young students like this is an absolute truth. Tsk… to think she is your mentor! What kind of ideas has she put in your head? Do you also believe in that?

“This sounds harsh, I know. But this could be applied to all of us, advertisers. Think of all the great ideas you had for some campaign. There is a high chance it’s already been done. I’m not talking about copy, I’m just talking about the fact people can’t truly owe an idea, especially when it’s already out there. Who can owe the rights on creativity? Nobody. Advertisers are mediocre as well, a great innovative campaign can have some inspiration in something that’s already been done.”

Ah, he can agree to that. Jumin saw many advertisers pass through C&R all ovet the years. It doesn’t matter where they graduated, how long it took, many of them think similarly, like there is a pre-shaped mold for marketing students and success comes if they fit into this mold. Oh… so the talking about mediocrity was actually a critique to her own field? She’s making their students see what’s wrong with themselves in order to make them get out of the mold? Clever. This woman is clever.

She looks like she’s in her 40s, or maybe even in her 50s, if she’s well preserved. According to his research, she has been teaching marketing strategies here for almost seven years. She is quite renowned, having a considerable amount of works published. The other things he can recall came from you:  She’s demanding, pushes her students a lot, can be a little rude when she gets impatient, but overall, she’s kind to the students who show their efforts, even shamelessly protecting her “pets”. Yes, that was exactly the word you used. Were you her favorite…pet? That’s why she decided to teach you how to dominate?

There was nothing about BDSM in his researches, but this wasn’t exactly a surprise. You told him how discreet you were, being able to hide this persona completely even when you’re someone who stands out was probably one of the lessons. You learned this one well, apparently.

“You should have added a cap, if you want my opinion, it’s tacky, but it’s more accurate for a student.” That’s the first thing she says when Jumin approaches her after class is over. “Jumin, isn’t it? Glad to meet you.” She leans to shake his hand.

“We’ve met before, I suppose.”

“I heard so much about you is almost like I do know you, indeed. Which is why I’m surprised you would try to look as a student just to come to my class, it doesn’t seem like something you would do, at least not from what she told me about you. How is her internship, by the way?”

“I don’t have a direct contact with the creative department, I wouldn’t really know. Although she would be a great PR.”

“Yes, it suits her more. Protecting her clients from embarrassing questions with sweetness and firmness, she has the skills for that.”

“Yes, she could be really devoted to her clients.” he doesn’t even feel like blinking as he watches her pour some water and lean on her desk.

“Why do I feel this has nothing to do with the internship anymore?” she asks, meeting his gaze.

“Because you are smart.”

“You are very smart as well, young man. Another thing I already knew from what she told me, and believe me, she told me a lot about you.” He wonders if there is any sexual innuendo here, now that would be quite embarrassing, and he can’t get embarrassed in front of her. “But coming to see me doesn’t seem very smart.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I’ll tell her that you came to me.”

“I didn’t expect it to be different. Which is why I’ll be brief: why her?”

***

“Why me?” you adjust yourself in your seat, trying not to show how disappointed you were for getting another question as an answer “My field of work is not directed to PR, miss MC. Haven’t you checked professor’s resumes to see one more adequate to your interest?”

“I did.” You look away, embarrassed. “None of them were available, professor.”

“So I’m your last option?” her eyes gleam as she chuckles in annoyance. “You know this won’t really convince me, miss MC. Much on the contraire.”

“I thought so. But I read some of your works, professor, and there is this term paper you did correlating publicity to communication in general and… well, PR is communication, so I thought I could give it a shot.”

“Because you are desperate for a scholarship.”

“Yes, I… well, I’ll be honest. I need to graduate, professor, and I won’t be able to afford graduation if I don’t get one of these incentives to research the university provides. I know that my grades aren’t that impressive, and I’m basically a mediocre student right now, but I think this work on PR and publicity could really be… innovative, somehow.”

“Somehow?”

“It could be innovative. It… it will be, if you let me.” There is a solemn silence as you do your best not to sit on the edge of the chair, waiting for your response.

“You know the incentive for research doesn’t pay that much and you will get the money in at least two months, correct?”

“Yes, I do.” You didn’t.

“Which means that, if you don’t pay your debts, you could lose your registry here before we even try your idea.” Oh, is she… is she considering your idea?

“I… guess.”

She leans back on the backrest of her chair, analyzing you.

“What other works of mine have you read, miss MC?”

“Advertising patterns and how to get to know your target, selling strategies over the decades, oh, and I really liked that one when you wrote about advertisers on the 21st century, professor. That comparison you did between sex and advertising is so… unexpected and… innovative!”

“You think so?”

“I do! It’s amazing! ‘Sex brings out the mediocrity in all of us, so does advertising’, this is so… so true.”

She leans forward, uh oh… you shouldn’t have mentioned this, should you? She gives one more attentive look at you before reaching for the drawer in her desk. Throwing a book in your direction, she smiles.

“Write a critic review about this book.3.000 words to the end of the week.” Shit! You feel like groaning before taking a look at the cover of the book.

“BDSM? I… I’m sorry, professor. I don’t see what this has to do with publicity, or… sex, for that matter.”

“If you think this, it’s already a great start, miss MC. Write a good review and I’ll take you as my pupil, if you don’t write it… there will be punishable consequences.”

“Like losing my registration?” she laughs in amusement. “Thank you, professor. I won’t disappoint you.”

“You better not, miss MC.”

***

“And did you do a good job?" 

“The book was terrible. And I wrote about that.” he laughs in amusement.

 “So you used to be a broke student and she was a bored woman looking for something exciting, so she taught you how to do… all of this?”

“It’s a way to put it. I want to think she had sympathy and tried to give me an alternative that would give me money in short-time while we worked on this paper.”

“Do you really think she would do all of this just for a paper, MC?”

“You don’t know her, Seven. But that woman is obsessed with her career as a teacher, she takes this very seriously. You can say she is a little bit of a sadist going through a middle age crisis taking an innocent desperate girl under her wing and enticing her in a very… unorthodox job. But the way I see it, she saw I’m not that ordinary and I could help her doing something different in the academic environment, and in return, she gave me something I could be really good at and that could give me some financial stability.”

“And did you like it? I mean… do you… like it?”

 

“I… never thought so much about it, you know? I like everything I conquered through this job, but lately, I… I’ve been learning how to enjoy it. And you, Luciel Choi, is the one to blame.”

“Me? I’m just a catholic innocent boy, lady!”

“Yes! Also, you don’t judge me, you’re very interested in what I have to say and…. You make me feel comfortable about talking about this. The only person I could confide this was my teacher, but she was there just to teach me.” You look away, fumbling your hands in the sheets. “I can’t really… share about this, you know?”

“I’m glad you’re sharing it with me.” He hugs you timidly.

“So am I.” you look at him. “What about you? When will I get to know more about you?”

“Me? There’s nothing interesting for you, actually.”

“Hmmm… really? I’m pretty sure you’re lying.”

“Oh, I totally am, but it’s for your own good, believe me.” He chuckles as you glare at him. “Seriously now, MC. Don’t… don’t think much about me. You know how you just told me how you never got to share about being a domme? You can share it with me, I’ll listen to everything, your struggles, your doubts, your clients, I really want to focus only on you, so… focus on yourself. Trust me and focus on yourself, that’s all I’m going to ask you.” You almost don’t recognize this guy in front of you, so serious, almost cold, somehow.

And as much as you don’t want to think about this at all, it’s so hard not to see a little bit of Jumin on him right now. Yes… Jumin once told you to be selfish and focus on yourself. No, but this is different, you couldn’t focus on yourself when Jumin needed you so desperately! Seven doesn’t need you, does he? This is just a casual thing, it’s nothing like you had with Jumin, and… you shouldn’t be comparing them.

“Can I call you later?” he asks, standing in the door. You nod, chuckling as he takes your hand to give it a kiss. “So, see ya! Go… go get them, MC!” you both laugh as he gets embarrassed at his attempt of cheering for you in your work.

Now you need to find your phone and confirm your next session. You feel a shiver going down your spine as you see a couple of messages from your teacher. She rarely texts, which means it could be urgent, is it something about your paper?

But your concern turns into confusion as you see two texts from someone else:

**Jumin**

_Please, give me a call._

_Nothing weird, don’t worry. I just have some business to go over with you._


	11. Chapter 11

You lean on the balcony, contemplating the night sky and the way the building lights fight to overshine the stars. Sighing deeply, you close your eyes, letting those questions invade your mind again, like they always do when you stay quiet.

Should you tell him? Where to start? “It’s nice that you’re into bondage, Jumin, matter of fact, I…” no, too casual. “I have something to tell you, honey, you better sit to hear this.” Ugh, too dramatic. “Yes, you’re right, my scholarship doesn’t cover all my outlay, but I have an extra job to help me afford my loft and my studies, you want to hear more about this?” Too confrontative and slightly passive aggressive. “I make money out of dominating men, Jumin, occasionally women, but I don’t let them touch me, still… I should have told you before, but things were so complicated back then. Now I’m coming clean before we start a new life together.” Perfect! But… too perfect…

It’s been a week he proposed to you officially, seven days that made the question resonate in your ears louder than it usually did: When will you tell him? The question keeps coming furiously, the answer is hiding somewhere inside your mind, afraid of the disappointed and scary eyes you saw in that afternoon when he slammed the door behind you, saying disturbing words so close to your face you were sure those words were very close to become actions. The cage shining over his shoulder, reminding you that Elizabeth was there a few hours ago before running away. Shouldn’t you do the same? Running away was never a problem to you, anyway…

But what would happen to him? He is such a lonely person, such a scared man pretending he’s not, such a vulnerable guy that thinks he isn’t. Just like you were not so long ago… what would have happened if you haven’t gathered strength to fight back, get in college and approach the teacher you basically idolized? If you haven’t found this unusual, yet effective support, how would you be right now? Probably like the man you’re engaged right now.

He’s making progress, though. Progress enough to understand you didn’t have bad intentions? Progress enough to understand your biggest fear and how it plays a part on your decision to keeping it a secret?  You honestly don’t know.

The questions stings your eardrums, it almost hurts: ‘When will you tell him?”

“I probably shouldn’t be telling you this.” He says, placing the mug of coffee in the table before leaning closer. “But I’m worried.”

“And you’re telling me because you think I’m the cause of your concerns.” You play with the coaster of your glass of ice tea.

“Yes, but I’m not blaming you, if that’s what you’re trying to say.”

“I’m not that defensive, V. And I’m smart enough to understand what you mean.” Despite of the harsh words, you’re really not mad or defensive.

“Of course.” You curl your lips, glad that he understood and didn’t try to apologize, since you weren’t really mad. “I’m worried, MC.”

“V, if this is about Jumin. I don’t know what he told you, how he painted me to you and all. Just… know I was being cruel to be kind. Selfish to be altruistic, if you prefer.”

“I should probably stop you and tell you he didn’t say a thing about what happened between you guys. I have no idea why you broke up.”

“He didn’t tell you?”

“Not a word. Well, maybe some things like he wasted his time and he should not have trusted you, but… not many details.” You smirk at his brutal honesty. “And though I wonder why, I respected his decision.”

“Probably because he was feeling… shameful.”

“Or just hurt, MC.” And, judging by his expression, you assume he definitely took his friend’s pain like it was his own. But that surprisingly doesn’t make you wince like it would with Jumin. Much on the contraire, it gives you guts.

“Yes. I suppose it hurts when your fiancé hides that she works as a domme.” You lower your gaze when speaking, looking at him right after. No expression in his face, not until he smiles softly.

“Yes, hiding things is very hurtful.” He adjusts himself on his seat, messing with his cane a little. “To both parties, I’m sure.”

“So, so much, V.” You feel your eyes getting warmer with some tears. Ah crap… how come such simple words from him make you feel so overwhelmed? How can he understand the situation so clearly with so few words from you and from his best friend? “And I don’t… I don’t really expect sympathy from you, but I…”

“But you will get it, if you don’t mind. Even though my sympathy doesn’t mean much…”

“It means, because you’re his friend. And… that is making me feel guilty, just imagine if he ends up hating me even more because his best friend has sympathy for me.”

“I have sympathy for both of you, MC. And… he wouldn’t hate you even more because he doesn’t hate you at all.”

“Yes. And that is the problem, isn’t it?” you hear your voice breaking. Realizing this is the first time you open up about Jumin, you sob when some stubborn tears roll down your face.

V stretches his arm, offering you a tissue. You were so relieved he couldn’t see your face expressions, but right now, you wanted him to see how grateful you are.

“I don’t mean to be insensitive, but I would be worried what the other members would think if they see you crying like this when they arrive.”

“I already told you I know what you mean, so no need to explain yourself so much.” He chuckles lightly, and you smile.

“So I hope you don’t get mad if I tell you there was no need to vent, if you didn’t want to. Because, yes, although I’m worried for my friend, there’s another RFA member who concerns me more right now, MC.”

You know what he means. This whole conversation could come across as useless if this wasn’t about Jumin from the beginning. But it wasn’t useless, because the pain you were feeling ever since he proposed you was a little lighter now that someone like V could understand you. So… time to repay him and listen to what he has to say.

“Who?”

“Luciel.” Jumin nods as he walks out of his car, reaching the hacker as they walk side by side while heading to the café where RFA members would meet in some minutes.

“Jumin.” He mimics his tone, putting his hands in his hoody pockets.

“It’s been a while.”

“Yes, we don’t see you much in the chat these days.”

“I’ve been busy with work and my father.”

“Yeah, sure. How is he, by the way?”

“Still following doctor recommendations, but he should be fine in the time being.”

“Good.”

Jumin glances at him quickly. It takes him back to the night of the break up, when you were in his car and he was trying to detect any signs that could give him the answer he needed. The question back then was “Are you cheating on me, MC?”, right now is “Are you her lover, Luciel?”

Well, it’s one of the questions. Jumin still has plenty of them as the conversation with your professor didn’t help much. All he got is that the woman offered you a financial escape so you could pay for college, she wasn’t interest in answering anything else. And even if she was, it would come to your knowledge, and right now, he would rather avoid more arguing with you.

Because he is trying to understand you.

Like that woman does, and probably like the redhead beside him does as well.

Probably yes, probably not. It depends on what kind of relationship he has with you.

“Are you her lover, Luciel?”

Both of them keep walking on the sidewalk, Jumin glances at him again. Nothing, any signs on his features, exactly like there were none on yours that night.

“Luciel, are you her lover?”

“I heard you on the first time.”

“I thought you did. You don’t have to be defensive, I’m not judging you.”

“I’m not being defensive. I’m ignoring you like a good friend would.”

“Like a good friend would?” he repeats as he stops walking.

“Yes, because you’re embarrassing yourself.”

“In what sense?”

“In the sense you keep beating around the bush with her, asking questions to other people when you should be asking her.”

“She wouldn’t answer me. She even ignored my last texts.”

“So you should take the hint and give her some time, dude.”

“I don’t think I have this time, Luciel. Not with you… being close to her.”

“We’re not close.”

“Don’t lie to me, Luciel. And how do you know what I’ve been doing, by the way?”

“This is a very stupid question, Jumin. Have you forgotten my whole job is about watching other people steps? I know you’re trying to find more about her because you want her back. Well, I have news for you: you could have her back if you asked her directly, like I did.”

Both men are standing in front of each other now, it’s a respectful, yet threatening distance between them as Jumin feels anger hitting his stomach when Luciel cocks an eyebrow, like he is… bragging.

“You’ve been acting really odd for a while now, Luciel. What is happening?”

“Ask your friend.”

“Jihyun? What does he…?” he looks away before locking his eyes with Seven’s.  “Are you using her to punish him through me?” the question sounds even more perverse when said out loud. “I know something happened between you and Jihyun, but I…”

“Oh God, Jumin… you are smart, dude! What are you even saying?” he laughs “That doesn’t make any sense, don’t you realize that? How could I punish him by getting to know better his friend’s ex fiancé? How do you know he would care so much for your feelings to this point?”

“Jihyun is a very sympathetic person.”

“If you say so, sure. So tell him what you just told me and let’s see what he’ll do to help his friend, who is clearly losing his mind. No, Jumin, I’m not punishing him through you. I’m the one being punished, if you really wanna know.”

“And that means…?”

“That I have bite marks, scratch marks and bruises all over my body, you wanna know who made them?” he cocks his eyebrow again, smirking. Son of a…

“So you are lovers.”

“Wrong again, buddy.” He turns on his heels, walking again. “I’m just a client.”

As V greets the member as they arrive one by one, you and Jumin are surprisingly on the same page for once: both of you wondering if his lack of sight makes him unable to sense the tension in this table.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Silence.

Awkward silence.

You can’t even hear engines or gears, because Seven’s car is probably one of the quietest models in the market. The radio isn’t on either, of course, why would it be if there isn’t a single song in the world that would brighten the mood after what happened?

“Seven… I… I can explain.”

He keeps his eyes on the road. Is this a sign you can go on?

“Jumin wanted to talk, and I… I couldn’t ignore him in person after ignoring his last texts. And… well, there’s not much explanation for what happened later and I don’t think you want to hear the details, but uhm… I wasn’t thinking, probably he wasn’t either.”

Yes, because you and Jumin never think when you are together.

You just fight. Or fuck. Like you did in the bathroom of the cafe.

“It didn’t mean anything and… “ he keeps ignoring you, you inhale and exhale sharply. “I’ll shut up now.”

***

“Shut up” you say breathlessly before giving continuation to the kiss he started. “Don’t say a single thing or I’ll realize how fucked up this is, Jumin.”

“So why don’t you?” he asks, panting heavily as you plant messy kisses on his cheek before kissing his mouth again.

“Because I’m stupid.”

“Are you sure it isn’t remorse for…  ng, ignoring me?”

“If I wanted to make it up to you for ignoring you…” another kiss “I would just talk to you, the last thing… ahh… the last thing I want right now is talk…”

It was true, as you grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the first empty cabin of the ladies restroom. You didn’t care if there were people in other cabins. Because you’re stupid.

“It was the only way to get your attention, MC.” He grips your waist, bringing you closer when you trail your lips down his jaw, loosening his tie to gain more space in his neck. “I mean… I’m sure there are… other ways. But… I…” you cover his mouth.

“If you try to rationalize it, it just gets worse, believe me.”

“I will…” he rubs your back up and down, caressing your forearm. “But I really… have something to discuss with you.”

“Later. Set your priorities first.” You slip your hand to between his legs. “You have my attention, don’t you?”

“MC… not this again, please.”

“No, not that again, I promise.” you undo his belt and unzip the fly while he kisses your neck, nipping it lightly. Should you tell him not to leave a mark? Nah, he knows he shouldn’t. But why shouldn’t he? Because you don’t want Seven to see? But you and Seven aren’t…

You palm him through his underwear, clenching your jaw as you feel him so hard already and breathing sharply against your ear. It’s not fair how he can be so putty to your hands, and it’s definitely not right that this amuses you so much.

“MC…” you kiss him, stopping him from saying your name before you lose it! How many times did you hold back on trying to take power when kissing him? What would he do back then if you ever had tried?

He would fight back for his power. Like he’s doing it right now. Jumin holds the back of your head to control your movements, growling lowly against your mouth as you pump his length agonizingly slow. He breaks the kiss, will he ask you to go harder?

“This was fun. But it’s time for me to have my way with you.” he grabs you by your waist, pinning you against the opposite wall of the cabin. “Stay quiet.”

Oh… how many times did he ask you to stay quiet when you were together? How come does still provoke the same arousal on you?  The disposition to obey him and… stay quiet as he pounds roughly against you?

He kneels before you, holding your hips tightly, his slender fingers brush slightly on the side of your ass. He crawls his fingers to under your skirt, making you gasp as he takes your panties off, tossing them aside. Jumin grabs your ass, guiding your leg to rest over his shoulder.

“Jumin…”

“Quiet.” He commands before drowning his face against your pussy. You cover your mouth with your hand, swallowing your moans.

You close your eyes. Watching this would only make you think more of how fucked up this is and how you stupid you are. Is he looking at you? Watching how your body melts to his touch even after everything that has happened?

He inserts two fingers, scissoring you. Oh no… if his mouth isn’t busy anymore, he will definitely talk.

“You’re so wet, are you enjoying this?” you nod, not daring to uncover your mouth or open your eyes. 

“Jumin… don’t stall and just fuck me already.”

He widens his eyes before lowering his gaze and chuckling. “Is it wrong that I appreciate the fact that I don’t have to be too coy around you anymore?”

“It is. But there are so many wrong things going on, so… who cares?” you hold his shoulders to bring him up.

After a few more deep kisses, he grabs your ass, guiding your legs to be wrapped around his waist. You circle your arms around his neck as he pulls in slowly. Hiding your face on his shoulder, you muffle a moan as he sets a pace.

“MC… you can’t ignore me right now, can you?” his voice is sultry, sending shivers down your spine. “Good to know. Because I won’t let you cum until you hear what I have to say.” WHAT?

Oh… you knew there was a trick!

***

“He asked me to be my client, Seven.” you say as loud and clear as you can when he stops the car in front of the building.

“And your answer?”

“I said I was going to think about it, that was the only answer I could give with him… pressuring me like he was.”

“But you won’t think about it?”

“N-no! I’m a professional, I don’t think he would understand that if I ever…” would you understand? “No, Seven, I won’t! So… don’t worry about this.”

“Can I come up with you?” did he just ignore you?

“Y-Yes… sure.”

“Cool. So get going while I park the car. Oh, and MC… can you do me a favor?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Tonight I would really like to take control. Can I… grab some stuff in your dungeon?” you widen your eyes and cough in surprise. “Is this okay?”

“I… well, I… this never happened before, so I don’t know… “ you look at him, determination and curiosity look back at you. “You can pick whatever you want, just… don’t touch the black closet, there are some private stuff there.”

“No ‘please’?”

“No, because this isn’t a favor, I’m… commanding you to not touch the closet. It could bring me trouble if anybody found what’s in there.”

He smirks.

“Fair enough. But keep in mind that is the last commandment you give tonight. From now on, I give the orders, you got me?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what, MC?”

“Yes… Luciel.” He smiles, leaning towards you to plant a small peck on your lips.

“Good girl. Now go to your apartment, take your clothes off and wait for me in your bedroom. Do not try to sneak what I’m taking in your dungeon or I will punish you, MC. I’m not kidding.”

“O-okay… I… yes, this could be fun.” You say this more to yourself than to him. It could be fun, you’ve been used to stay in charge for a very long time, letting yourself get dominated was a thing you only allowed Jumin two people to do. First, your teacher, who taught you everything about this world. Second, Jumin… you knew you could have power over him with a snap of your fingers, but for some reason, you never wanted with him, you liked having him in charge, watching as his inexperience and natural discipline mixed up and made him a cute dominator, if this is possible.

Now there’s a third person. It’s Seven, smacking your ass with a spanking paddle.

“Don’t twitch, MC. And fix your posture, I want to see your pussy.”

You tilt your hips, offering your ass to him. Which he accepts, hitting it harshly with the paddle and making you let strangled moans out due to the gag.

“You’ve been really bad today, MC. I’m so disappointed.” The pain in your cheeks is different now. He switched to a cat o’ nine tail, shit! It must look so red, it probably looks like it’s bleeding.

He pulls your hair to bring you up, making you kneel on the bed. Your ankles brush against your ass lightly, making you curl your lips and whimper lowly.

“Does it hurt? I barely did anything.” He brushes your matted hair from your face. “Now, MC, care to explain what happened today?”

What does he mean? You told him in the car what happened. If you weren’t blindfolded, he would see you furrowing your eyebrows in puzzlement.

Seven brushes your hair out of your face gently, unclasping the buckle of the gag. You pant heavily, like your chest is falling.

“What happened today, MC? Don’t make me ask twice.”

“Seven… I already told you… about Jumin… it didn’t mean anything, it was just sex… I… told you not to worry. Ahhhhh!” your body writhes as he pinches your nipples.

“No, not about that, MC. I don’t give a shit about who you choose to fuck, I already told you to think about yourself. If you want to fuck with Jumin and you like it, knock yourself out, you’re a free single woman, for God’s sake! I’m asking what happened before I got there, before everybody got there, what  were you doing talking to V?”

If you weren’t blindfolded, he would see you widening your eyes. You were so concerned when you saw him and Jumin arriving together at the cafe you forgot what V was talking about. What was he talking about, by the way?

“He is worried about you, Seven. Because… you’ve been acting different, you’ve been… aloof and… serious, and… picking on fights.”

“And what else?”

“That I… should be careful with you…”

“And you chose to ignore him because…?”

“Because…” you’re stupid “I got more worried when I saw you and Jumin together, and… I was too emotional because I opened up with V about Jumin and… I don’t know, Seven. It didn’t seem like I should be worried about this.”

“Because you trust me?”

“I… yes. You never gave me reasons not to.”

“Did he tell you anything else? About something that happened before the first party you held with RFA?”

“No… he…”

“Don’t lie, MC!” he warns, and you shiver feeling the presence of his hand next to your throbbing nipple.

“I’m not!  Why would he say something about the party that happened more than six months ago, Seven?”

He scoffs and you feel him leaving the bed. No, he just goes around it to untie your hands behind your back.

“Seven? What…?”

“Quiet, we’re not done yet.” He says, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your shoulders gently. “So cute, MC. So innocent…” he whispers in your ear, taking the blindfold off. “How could someone like you have ended trapped with all these fucked up people?”

He makes your spread your legs a little, caressing the inner of your thighs with his fingertips.

“It’s so sad that this happened, MC. So so sad…” he brushes his fingers against the slit of your pussy, drawing circles with his middle finger in your clit. “And it’s a shame it only gets sadder.”

He inserts two fingers inside you, spreading and contracting them in a slow pace, you moan, throwing your head back and leaning on his shoulder. He takes this as a chance to kiss you. His tongue is desperate, like he’s thirsty for you.

“Come sit here.” He commands. And heaven knows you don’t want your nipples getting pinched if you don’t obey, even if your ass is stinging. “Keep your back turned to me.”

You stumble a little to adjust your position, boxing him with your legs. He grips your hips, teasing your entrance with the head of his dick. But it doesn’t last long, he soon pushes in till the shaft, making you moan loudly and bit your bottom lip.

He sets a quick pace and you bounce your hips shamelessly. Seven groans behind you, it’s almost embarrassing at how desperate and… angry he sounds.

“Say my name, MC.”

“Ahh… Luciel…” he twitches, his breath hisses. Didn’t he like this? He asked you to say his name, didn’t he?

One, two, three, four shuddering thrusts before he cums. You join him a little later when he places the pad of his thumb against your clit and kisses the nape of your neck sweetly.

***

Silence.

Awkward silence.

You’ve never went sub in your own house. So it feels appropriate that the aftercare wouldn’t happen in the couch in front of the dungeon, but in your own bed. He holds you in his arms, racing his finger nails sweetly in your forearms. You feel like saying something, asking why he wanted to know about V, if he really didn’t care about you screwing around with Jumin. You even feel like recapping what just happened, could you imagine, but… what he said next could only make you ask two things. The question could be “What?" Or, better… “Why?”

He said:

“I’m leaving now and I’m never coming back, MC.”


	13. Chapter 13

How does one become the villain?

Nobody is born a villain, there isn’t an evil gene causing a mutation that turns one into the bad guy. It would be easier to explain if it was like this, but… no, he wasn’t a villain from the beginning.

What it takes to be a villain, in the first place, is a motivation. It can be something futile, it can be something superficial, like politicians who are rich from birth and choose to steal, or, best case scenario, it can be something truly noble.

Seven would fit in this last category.  Everything he did, he did it for his brother.

Villains aren’t born out of nowhere, something happened at some moment in their petty lives that awakened the evilness inside them. Again, it could be something trivial, it could be something deep. A victim of the human condition, becoming what hurt them.

Seven fit in here as well. Growing in a abusive household, abandoning his brother, doing the shadiest things for money, this can turn someone into a villain, right?

Well, it didn’t matter. It was fine being the villain as long as Saeran would be okay. Which, as Seven found out half year ago, it was far away from being the truth. Saeran was not okay, he was the hacker on Mint Eye acting out of pure revenge against his brother. And since it was like that, he wouldn’t be the villain anymore.

He would save his brother, somehow. He had to. It was the least he could do.

He was determined from the moment he left that building with Yoosung. If he were still the villain, he would just send everything to hell, punch V till the bastard spills everything , delete that goddamn app and tell everybody in RFA to forget everything and move on like nothing ever happened.

But he didn’t want to be the villain. No, he helped Jumin finding more about Sarah and Glam’s relationship, attended to the party like an exemplary member of the organization, made sure that you were safe and happy with your decision of staying with Jumin and… genuinely intended to have a very honest and mature conversation with V.

It was useless.

Because Saeran wasn’t in Mint Eye anymore. V didn’t know the details, but the encounter between siblings ended terribly for both of them. Saeran disappeared on that same day, and V swore in the name of Rika he didn’t know where he could be.

Seven didn’t give up. He did what he does best: searched. Being tased by Vanderwood never was so worth it, as soon as he would recover from the shock, he would be ready to search more.

Only to find that there was a high chance Saeran would be in their father’s hands by now. When did it happen? How? It was something researching wouldn’t solve. If he wanted answers, he would have to get them personally.

Six painful, dreadful, useless months and nothing. His father was powerful, more powerful than all the smartest and resourceful agents he knew, the government insiders were learning how to get prevented against people like him.

Villains can have hope too, but since he was trying not to be a villain, he felt defeated.

Until Seven remembered one conversation that happened a few weeks after the reunion with his brother at Mint Eye. That night you called him, shame and certainty in your voice, asking him to pick you up at Jumin’s place, the engagement was off.

***

“Signed, sealed, delivered, miss.” He beamed as stopping the car in front of your building. There were some dark stains around your eyes, like you cried, tried to wipe it off the smudged mascara and failed. You looked… sad.

“He found out. He found out before I could tell him.” You mumbled, hugging yourself like you were cold. It was summer. “I knew I should have told before he could find out… like that.”

“Uhm, MC…”

“You knew, right?”

“I know a lot of stuff about a lot of people. You will have to be more specific… if you can, of course.”

“I’m a domme and you know that, don’t you?”

He did, he found out when doing the background check on you. You did a pretty decent job hiding most part of the information like contact info and clients, if it weren’t for your credit card history, he could imagine that all the transactions related to BDSM articles stores were a cover up or something. And since it wouldn’t be a good cover up, it could only mean that you actually spent that much money in all those things.

And even if all those assumptions were wrong, you just confirmed you are a domme, so…

“I assumed you could be. Didn’t mention in the chatroom because it didn’t seem relevant, and as much… dangerous it could be, you didn’t seem like a threat to me.”

“But you were wrong. I am a threat.”

Poor thing, you were venting to a real threat and didn’t even know that. How could someone so innocent like you be a threat? So innocent… so cute…

Did you ever take him seriously in that night you called him and he cried? Being so innocent, you wouldn’t. Good.

“Spanking some asses doesn’t make you a threat. Not even to those asses, if you come to think of it.” Ugh… is he trying to make you laugh? Why? He doesn’t feel like laughing himself.

“I was a threat to Jumin from the beginning…” your voice is barely a whisper, you look like a wounded animal… seriously, why did he think trying to make you laugh would be a good idea? Idiot!

“Well, unless you entered that apartment knowing you would meet Jumin, there couldn’t be a way for you to be a problem from the beginning.”

Why did you enter that apartment? He wished he could ask you, but putting you in a interrogatory right now would be bad, and he was trying not to be the bad guy.

“No, but it became from the moment I fell for him… then it turned bigger when I though he… was a threat as well…”

“Jumin was being pretty weird, even someone like me could see that.”

You lowered your gaze and let a small sob out. Oh no… no no no you weren’t going to cry, were you? Ugh… he was trained to deal with the most nerve wracking situations, a girl crying in his car was not one of them.

“Don’t cry, MC.” He did the deepest voice he could. It was a plea, he wanted to sound like an order.

It worked, you looked at him. Bright widen eyes observed him with confusion.

“I-I mean… I’m sure you didn’t hide from him to trick him or something. You… were trying to protect him, right? His reputation since he’s a public figure and shit…”

“Seven, I… I have the most powerful people as clients. Media, military forces, politics, you name it, I’ve been on this business for more than three years now, nobody ever found a thing about them, so it wasn’t about his reputation. It wasn’t… it wasn’t even about him. It was all about me, and that is so typical of me! My… my father was right…”

***

Fathers can mess their kids up. Seven’s father was never a present figure, just the thought of him was enough to fuck his and his brother’s mind even more than their mother was already doing it. His father was a despicable selfish prick who never cared about those poor kids, all he wanted was to put his hands on them to make sure they would be under his control. His father was the worst!

And his father was one of your clients. What a small word, huh? He couldn’t be the villain having this much luck, right? Fate was on his side, it was almost like… God sent you to solve his problems.

He was feeling defeated after not being able to find much about him, but your words gave him some hope. And after crossing some loose information here and there, Seven was almost sure that, if there would be anyone with some personal info about that man, it would be you.

You and your unbelievably ability to hide things about your clients. There weren’t emails, calls, texts, nothing! What kind of digital security system someone so innocent like you could have?

None. If he couldn’t find, it was because it wasn’t online. All the data was hidden in a physical place. Smart, MC, very smart… and not so innocent.

He tried not to be the villain, but it would go against his nature. Remember, Luciel, it’s all for your brother! Are you willing to gain some innocent girl’s confidence just so she would hand you the information?

He was. That’s when he decided to pop in the chat room that night:

_“Heya! Things are dead around here, jeez! What about some RFA get together? LOLOLOL”_

Everybody was down for this. But there was only one person he was waiting for the response.

 _“I’m not coming if MC isn’t!”_ he knew you were online, just observing, like you did all those six months. A villain doesn’t have friends so in sync with his desires, so he couldn’t be villain if he had Yoosung and Zen to coax you into coming.

***

“I’m leaving now and I’m never coming back, MC.”

You shove yourself up to look at him, sitting on the bed.

“What…? No… why?”

“Because you’re using me.”

Playing the victim, like a true villain.

“What… what do you mean?”

“Don’t play innocent, MC. Just admit I’m just a rebound until you decide to crawl back to Jumin. Actually, not even a rebound, since you’re already fucking him again.”

“You… you said… you didn’t care about this…”

“And I don’t, as long as you don’t lie to me! Just sex… do you think I’m stupid?”

“Se-Seven… it’s not like that… I… care for you, I… like you so much, I…”

“You like that I was being a submissive little bitch to you.” He scoffs.

“No, but… I like, yeah, but I liked… tonight too, Luciel. I… am a little confused about some things you said, but I truly enjoyed, I enjoy your company, Luciel. I… even felt like… you and I… could have a chance together…”

A villain has weaknesses. He had two. One: his inability to stick to a plan. The original plan was getting the information after that get together, he would pretend interest in being your client, hopeful that you would explain the rules, how do you set appointments with clients, things you would have to tell him to assure everything was made under the most discreet secrecy.

But he was terrible at following the plan, it was one of Vanderwood’s complains about his methods. So he couldn’t gather the courage to ask you to be a client, not so suddenly after all those months… you wouldn’t probably even consider his request, since he’s Jumin’s friend.

Ahh… Jumin was on the way of his plans. Does that make Jumin the hero? Yeah, he would need to be careful with Jumin around you. Well, if he asked something, Seven could say he was just a client. 

So he would have to get close to you in another way, which leads to his second and most lethal weakness: you.

No, he didn’t love you, this was a feeling he would never even allow himself on feeling it, but it would be a lie if he said he didn’t care for you. Somehow, he knew you were just an innocent girl caught up in a very intricate situation with a bunch of fucked people, he being the most fucked up one, Jumin probably coming on a close second.

Your weakness is fucked up people, but being the heroine, you could overcome your weaknesses with time, you would, for sure. So he could be mean, he had to, or else you wouldn’t overcome your weakness for healing fucked up people.

“Bullshit, MC! You never saw me like more than a sex toy! You keep saying how bad you feel for Jumin and how much you regret, but the truth is you’re a compulsive liar! You lie so much you start believing in your own lies because you’re a selfish little whore!”

For a moment, Seven sees the same wounded animal look he saw that night you and Jumin split up. Control your weakness, Luciel, control…

“So here’s your money. Thank you for your services.” He places a pack of bills in your nightstand, avoiding your gaze at any costs.

Come on, MC. Yell at him! Hit him! Tell him to die and rotten in hell! He deserves it, he deserves every single bruise you gave him, one more won’t make a difference.

“Go and take this money with you. This isn’t necessary.” You say, covering yourself with the sheets. Shame and certainty in your quiet voice.

“How would you know you’ve been a good girl if I don’t pay you?”

“Please, leave.” You weren’t commanding it, he told you you wouldn’t be giving any more commandments that night. You were begging him to go.

If he weren’t the villain, he would thing this was more hurtful than any bruise you did on him. But he was the villain, villains can have mercy, so he left. He didn’t take the money, however, because he wasn’t that much of a merciful villain.

You would know how to get rid of it, just like you would do with the floppy disk he let in replacement of all the data of your clients he stole from the black closet in the dungeon.

That is the tale of how a villain destroyed an innocent and irresistible heroine’s heart. Well… it’s not the whole tale, if it was, it would make him the main character.

So, scratch that, this is the tale of how a hero called Jumin and a heroine called MC would overcome their weaknesses and get together again, like it was supposed to be from the beginning. No villain, just the good guys. No Luci… Saeyoung, just Jumin and MC, like it was meant to be.

Matter of fact, the first step was given by you, when two weeks later after Seven’s disappearing, you set an appointment with Jumin to discuss the details of his contract as your client.

Seven was already far away, so he would never know that, one week later after that meeting, Jumin was waiting nervously on the couch in front of your dungeon.

He tangles his hands together as he adjusts himself on the couch. How many people have sat on here throughout these years? Have any of them meant something to you? Does he mean something to you?

You open the door. He’s breathless when he sees the leather outfit and hears the sound of the boots rubbing it against each other as you walk towards him.

“Put this on. Take your clothes off and come in silent.” He chuckles inwardly when you hand him a tiara with black fuzzy cat ears.

But he can’t smile even internally when he sees the metallic rectangular structure placed on the floor. Jumin looks at you and furrows his eyebrows, you mimic his expression.

"Don't look at me like that, you were the one who basically gave me a free hand on the contract." Tilting your chin up, you smile “Besides, I thought you liked cages, kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m an awful person, but we’re almost there: yes, we’re having the finale for this fic next week. Don’t hate me too much until then. :x


	14. Last chapter

You’re trembling. Thankfully, there’s no way your legs will get weak and make you fall on your knees. Not with the chains holding your wrists above your head like this. The cold you’re feeling could be from your sweating, you’re not sure, and you’re not scared.

You curl your lips, holding back a whimper when feeling the now familiar sensation of the cold metal squeezing your nipples. Oh no… not this again…

“What? You don’t like it?” Silence. And then a smack is heard. “I’ve asked you a question.”

“I like it.” You mutter between your teeth. “I like it, mistress.”

She laughs, her cackle makes you shiver more than any lashed or slap she gave you that night. She warned her lessons would be getting stricter from now on. Yes, lately she’s been correcting your posture and attitude a lot more, which is good, there was a time you thought she wouldn’t teach you anything and just treat you like her sub forever. But the sessions are evolving, she’s really showing you in a practical way. She should, right? You already have the contact of the one who can be your first client.

“You’re pathetic.” She lowers her tone abruptly. “You’re angry at me right now, aren’t you? Don’t you dare lying or I’ll punish you.”

“I’m not angry.” You flinch, feeling the pain hitting the back of your thighs.

“You know you’ll never be able to succeed with that attitude, right? No client will trust you if you’re not able to control your anger.”

“I’m…” oh right, you’re not allowed to talk.

“You’re so arrogant, even like this right now. If you were a little more humble, I could be nicer to you, you know?” she pries a few strands of your hair from your shoulder “Arrogance can be interesting in a session. But you know what the secret of the best domes out there is? Do you know?”

“They are… they are humble, mistress.”

“Good girl.” Ah, so you have a praising kink now? “So, MC, in order to be a professional domme, you have to be humble! Not inside the dungeon, okay. But you can’t think you’re superior to them, remember that without them, you are nothing. Respect their choices, embrace their desires, do you understand?”

“I do, mistress. I…” do you still have permission to talk?

“Go ahead.”

“I try to look above them because… I’m afraid they’ll misunderstand me since I’m…”

***

“I’m only doing this for the money.” You state coldly, peering at his eyes. “So don’t get any wrong ideas.”

“Of course. I didn’t expect it to be any different.” Jumin says mindlessly while flipping through the pages you hand him. “Tickling?” he scoffs, showing you a page.

“Well, I heard once that tickles are innocent only until you’re 15, after that is pure arousal.” You shrug “Don’t underestimate it, you have no idea how it feels to be ticked with feathers having your body completely tied. Don’t underestimate anything it’s on that list, I’m serious.”

“I won’t. So… what do you recommend?”

“I recommend you read the list and pick what you’re okay with.” He chuckles. “What’s so funny?”

“I just think it’s interesting how you act different when discussing these matters…  you are… very different from what I have known, MC.”

“This is just me being professional, you’ve saw a glimpse of it when I was interning at C&R.”

“Yes, it was impressive. I’m just impressed, I suppose.”

“No need for that, but… well, I can’t tell what you should feel or not.”

“Then you won’t oppose if I give you total freedom on my contract?”

“Meaning?”

“I’m giving you a free hand. You can pick any item in that list you think it would suit me.”

“I strongly recommend you don’t do this, Jumin.”

“And I appreciate the recommendation. But I think you already know what I would like, MC.” That look in his eyes send an alert to your whole body to be careful.

“If this is about your attempts of bondage when we were together, I should remind you that you won’t be in charge, Jumin, I will.”

“I’m completely aware of this, yes. I’m saying you could know what to do based on what I’ve done.”

“You’re saying you want me to do with you what you wanted to do with me?” you can’t hold back a smirk.

“Precisely.” He, on the other hand, never looked so serious. NEVER.

“Alright.” You bring the papers to yourself. “I’ll meet you tomorrow to bring a copy of your contract.”

“So soon?”

“I could do it tonight, but right now I need to go over some matters regarding my previous contracts, there was a… setback. Anyway, nothing you should be concerned. See you tomorrow at this same place and hour, you understand?”

“Of course. I’ll be here.”

“Then I’ll be off.” You stand up from your chair, adjusting the strap of your bag.

“MC?”

“Yes?” you turn on your heels to face him

“Have you heard anything from Luciel? It’s been a week nobody can get a hold of him.”

“No, and consider this my first order to you: don’t ever mention that name again.”

“Did it end that awfully?”

“It never even started. They just… come and go, I guess.”

“Clients?”

“Men.”

***

“Men are all mediocre.” You say, brushing the beads on the tip of the whip against the bars of the cage, producing a resonating metallic sound. “And I think their relation to sex is what causes their mediocrity. Yes, men are raised to believe there’s something extraordinary in sex, that they will feel extraordinary through sex. ‘Hey, your dick is big, that’s amazing!’ ‘You can last so long, good job, dude!’ ‘No pussy can resist to this cock!’ but if you come to think of it, sex hasn’t change that much, it’s the same thing it has been ever since two, three centuries ago, men have been acting like it’s a big deal for so long over something that doesn’t evolve. Something so ordinary as this amount of flesh you have between your legs.” You scoff “Sex brings out the mediocrity in all of us, not only men, but… mainly on them. I digress, it’s just a theory, I can’t force you to agree with me.” You hit the whip on his ass. “Or can I?”

Jumin pants heavily. His neck hurts, being all curled up like this so he could fit inside the cage. His knees are almost numb from being pressed against the hard bars. It… hurts. Everything hurts, except for his ears, desperately focusing on the sound of your voice.

“Nah, I can’t. What would you know about sex, men or mediocrity? You’re just a kitty, right?” another hit. “RIGHT?”

“Y-yes, my owner.”

“Do you like your cage? I think it’s pretty…  but, of course, you would know better than me, you’re the one who knows all about cages.”

“MC… Ahhhhh!” you pull him by his hair harshly.

“I’m your owner! Who are you to call me by my name? Tsk… such a bad kitty, I was thinking of releasing you so we could play a little, but if you’re going to behave like that, I should probably leave you like this a little more. Fair, right?”

“Yes, my owner. I… apologize.”

“Good kitty. Finally we’re making some progress. But you didn’t answer, do you like your cage?”

“It’s… tight.”

“Of course it’s tight, it wouldn’t be fun if it wasn’t. And why are you complaining now? That cage you had was smaller than this. It wasn’t comfortable even for Elizabeth, why would it be to a person? Have you thought of that?”

“I was… I was joking.”

“Ah yes, Jumin Han and his unusual sense of humor. So tell me, what was the concept behind the joke of trapping me inside that penthouse? I can’t wait to hear it.”

“My owner… I think we should discuss this in a different occasion…”

“Well, you don’t have a say here, so don’t try to question me, I’m the one doing the questions. Tell me… I want to know exactly what you were thinking.”

“I thought you were going to leave me. I didn’t want to be abandoned, MC. You… wouldn’t know about this fear of being abandoned.” He realizes he didn’t address you as ‘owner’, but you didn’t hit him.

“What if I did know? What if I stayed only because I knew how it feels to be lonely? Abandoned?” you let the whip fall on the floor.

Jumin raises his head as possible as he can. Only to catch a glimpse of your eyes watering. Is this… normal in a BDSM session? Is this still a BDSM session? Are you talking as his owner or as his ex – fiancée right now?

 “What if, seeing you, I reminded of this… poor teenage girl growing with a mother who couldn’t leave the bed due to an illness and a sexist conservative father that would lock the girl in the attic everytime she would come late from school? What if that man kept reminding the girl that she was being selfish and that she should be home to take care of her mom? What if he tried to pressure her on leaving school to stay in that hell of a house 24/7? What if I were as scared as you, Jumin?”

“MC… your family… you never talked about your family…”

“As I said before, I have a lot of baggage you wouldn’t be able to deal at the state you were back then. I needed to surround you only with optimism, and hope, and… love. I couldn’t… contaminate you with all my… anger. And… when I thought that penthouse could be like the attic, and that you could take control over my life like my father did, I… I was so angry, Jumin.”

“You’re not angry, MC, you’re hurt. I… hurt you, didn’t I? I was hurting you all these days you… felt like telling the truth and was afraid of my reaction, wasn’t I?”

“Not as much as I hurt you by lying. You… have so many trusting issues, Jumin, I knew that and kept on lying to you. I… thought you were kinda like my father, but the thing is… I’m like my father, and you… you are like my mother.”

“MC…”

“My mother…  I miss her so much, Jumin, and I left her. I… send her money every month, but it’s not enough.”

“You love her, MC. I can tell you do.”

“And you, better than nobody else, should know my love is worth for nothing. Look at you right now, Jumin. Look what my love made you do.”

“I chose this, MC.”

“Because you want me back, because you want my love back.” You kneel before the cage, opening it and giving some space so he can get out. “And… my love is destroying you, Jumin.”

“No, MC. Don’t say that.”

“It’s truth. Look, I’m so proud to see you are acknowledging your emotions, but… your emotions shouldn’t be out so they will be shattered by me.” You say, untying his hands. “Not by some lying whore like m…”

He interrupts you with a kiss, both of you swallowing each other’s sobs. Jumin feels something salty dripping on his lips. Your tears or his? Oh… how long has it been since the last time he cried?

You hug him, leaning your chin on his shoulder. Who’s comforting who? Is there something to comfort? Look at how many protocols you’ve broke in this failed session, isn’t it obvious by now that you two being close is a recipe for disaster?

“I love you, MC.”

“I love you too, Jumin.” You kiss his cheek. “And that’s the problem, our love make us arrogant.”

“What do you mean?”

“That we should be more humble and admit we’re both mediocre.” You pull away from his embrace, looking at him. “Our love can’t fix everything.”

“Are you trying to say goodbye?”

***

_“It’s not a ‘goodbye’, it’s a ‘see you soon’”_

“Okay, just one more selfie, MC. Please?”

“Fine… but let’s hurry, I still have to pack some things.”

 “Yeah yeah, that’s why we need to gather as much memories as we can, babe.” Zen beams at you. “Now let’s try to catch your class’s plaque. Come on, everybody, come close again.”

You get crushed by Yoosung and Jaehee. Well, at least Zen’s long arm was able to capture everybody and the 2013 publicity class’s plaque with the _“It’s not a ‘goodbye’, it’s a ‘see you soon’”_ phrase.

“Well, I’m not V, but I’m pretty good at the selfie game.”

“I’m sure it looks great, Zen.” V pats his shoulder playfully. “Anyway, are you sure you don’t want to go somewhere to celebrate, MC?”

“Yes, I can always call a chef.” Jumin adds.

“Ah, thank you, but as I said, there’s still a lot to pack. My flight is tomorrow morning and I would rather not be in a hurry.”

“Well, that’s a shame.” V clicks his tongue.

“Not really. This feels like the perfect celebration. Thank you all for coming, guys.”

“We would never miss your graduation, MC!” Yoosung beams.

“Yeah, it will be you on a few years, Yoosung!” he chuckles nervously at your answer. “I hope I get to be here.”

“We all do.” Jumin says, smiling softly at you. “We’re going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, guys. RFA has done so much for me, and I hope I get to repay it one day. I… have grown a lot through all the experiences, were they bad or good.  And…” your voice breaks “I promise myself I wouldn’t cry, shit! To put it bluntly, thank you…” you say hovering your eyes through all of them, stopping at Jumin’s. “Thank you for supporting me and staying by my side, especially after I told you guys about my… other job. I love you all so much.”

“We love you too, MC.” Jaehee says, patting your shoulder as you smile sadly.

“Well, I… should get going. Uh, before I forget here…” you mess in your bag a little, taking a plain plastic little square. “Was it that what you wanted, V?”

“Ah yes, MC. Thank you. Did you take a look at it?”

“Yeah, it was hard to find a computer that reads floppy disks these days, but I found one. There’s nothing much there, though, just some pics of Seven as a kid.”

“I see… well, it’s a start, maybe there is some clue of where Luciel could be. Well, I won’t hold you any longer, MC.”

“Yes, thank you. Thank you all guys, I… really want to believe it’s not a goodbye.”

“Yeah, there are phones and computers in England, so make sure to keep in touch, babe!” en hugs you and kisses your forehead.

“I will. So… goodbye, everybody.” You turn on your heels and walk away, fighting your tears.

Are you running away? Like you did from your father? No, this isn’t only about Jumin, you tell yourself. You knew you had to leave a month ago, when you found out about that… yeah, this isn’t to protect Jumin only, but also the life growing inside you.

“MC, wait!” Jumin runs after you “I… Driver Kim can take you there faster.” You both stare at each other, like you did when you showed up at his penthouse that one afternoon.

“Thank you. That would be great.” You smile, tugging your hair behind your ear.

***

“It was great, MC. You are… really great.”

“So are you, Jumin…” you rock your body awkwardly, like you did when you showed up in front of him for the first time.

“Isn’t there really anything I can say for you to stay?”

“There is, but you would be lying, so it wouldn’t count.” He smiles wryly as you do the same. “I already refunded you from that fiasco, don’t worry.”

“Like I would worry. You could keep the money, you will need it if you’re living abroad.”

“It’s fine. I got a lot of money recently, so I should be fine to live abroad and keep sending money to my mother. Anyway… I should get inside.”

You motion to get out of the car, but Jumin stops you with a hug, you hug him back, fighting the tears. Jumin immediately remembers of that day at the hospital, ahh, it feels like decades, so much had happened with his father, him, you… everything has changed.

Now he gets what you said that day… he shouldn’t blame yourself for things he can’t control. Instead of blaming and wondering what he could have done differently for you to stay, he decided to support your decision. Jumin would support you in a way nobody ever had, neither to you or to him.

And remembering that, he thought about his father and something he said a long time ago: “Love is about restraints.”

It isn’t.

Love is about letting go. And he would, with the hope that one day it would be enough.

And so would you, with the hope your love wouldn’t ruin the baby you were carrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it… and though I said this is the ffinale, stick around for an epilogue next week. Then I’ll let the thankings to next monday.


	15. Epilogue

“Now, MC, what was your inspiration for this book?”

“The truth. You know, facing the advertising market on a very competitive scenario like I had to when living in UK and just… trying to make a flower bloom in the middle of concrete, if I’m allowed to be tacky.”

“I see. So how about this part?” the interviewer clears his throat and takes the book in his hands, opening to a marked page. “ _’An advertiser-client relationship at first could be seen as  the first being the dominant one, setting the rules and controlling the clients’ interests and needs. But truth is a client doesn’t have a submissive permanent role, he switches it up, per say, offering patterns in consume so the advertisers can trace them and find what it sells and what it doesn’t. Clients and advertisers are part of a bigger scenario, open to subjectivity and individuality, when everyone could be a switcher.’_ This feels like a reference to BDSM, am I correct?”

“Oh, don’t mind the innuendos, they are just part of the oldest rule in advertising.”

“And that would be?”

“Sex sells.” Both you and the reporter laugh. “No, I… I think people who work in this field can be very misunderstood, exactly like the BDSM community. There are a lot of assumptions, but in the end, all they want is to satisfy and be satisfied, just like advertisers.”

“Interesting comparison.  Do you like taking risks?”

“I… I don’t know if I like it or not, I think risks are necessary in order to move forward.”

“I see. Because you know, some people would say it’s very risky writing a book with so many references to sex when it’s not about sex.”

“It’s only risky if the writer is a woman. If I were a man, people would say I’m bold, adventurous, sarcastic… that’s why I think we, as woman, should not look at risks as a choice, but as the only option to move forward. Women innovating is the tendency for the future, but I don’t think I should explain this to an interviewer running a podcast about women in the market.” You wink at the interviewer, who nods and smiles in satisfaction at your answer. “Anyway, I think risks are important.”

“Have you taken many risks in your life?”

“A few, and that’s why I tell you, at first you will think that you’ve done something stupid, but it pays off at some point. When I chose to leave Korea and move to UK, it was a risk, I was terrified and wanted to undo everything on the first week, but then I got a job at this amazing PR agency, learned a lot and through that experience, I found the inspiration to the book.”

“I see. Being a single mom in a foreign country is also a big risk.”

“Oh, you bet! That’s why I thought going back to Korea now they are a little older would be good. They will take their own risks, but now they should just be little girls growing next to their culture, next to their granny.”

“Well, maybe they won’t have to. Things are changing slowly, but maybe they will be easier for your girls.”

“Yes, I hope so.”

“So… did they read your book?”

“Well, they’re six now, so uhm… yeah, maybe I should wait a little more… or a lot.” The interviewer laughs and you grin.

***

“You should wait a little more.” your mom says over the phone. “Honey, calm down, and just wait a few more minutes.”

“Ugh… this is hard, ma!”

“If it has to be, it will, honey.” She says muffling some coughs, her voice sounds much clearer ever since the last time you’ve spoke. It must be the new meds, well, they’re pricy, but worthy.

Unlike this pregnancy test, what the hell? You bought the most expensive in the drugstore with the guarantee it was fast and precise. This is the third one you’re taking and yet you’re not sure if… you’re pregnant or not.

“So, honey?”

“Two stripes. It’s positive.” You take a while to answer your mom, staring at the two parallel stripes showing in the little display.

Two stripes.

They should mean nothing except “you’re pregnant” but to you these two stripes could mean you will have a mark of whatever was that thing that happened with Seven and it’s already in the past, or… they could mean that you still have a future with Jumin.

That’s what you had in mind when you agreed on having him as a client. You took a risk to see if there was a chance of him being able to handle the real you.

It was a risk that it didn’t pay off, you couldn’t handle the way he would deal with the real you. It was a toxic, dangerous relationship, just like your father had with your mother.

You don’t even know who the father is, for fuck’s sake! It’s probably Jumin, since you fucked him first that day in the bathroom, but… even this doubt itself would be fire to ignite more of the sparkles of a fucked up relationship.

And you would be damned if this kid growing inside you turned out to be like you, the real you or the fake you, whatever, both are terrible.

So leaving felt right, and sparing the man you loved from dealing with all this mess was the only good thing you could do to him.

Especially if he really was the father of this kid.

Kids. You would have twins seven months later in UK.

***

“Sir, Chief Assistant Kang apparently sent someone. It’s someone related to RFA. Her name is MC.”

“MC…?”

“Should I let her in?”

“Oh… Yes.”

“Yes, sir.”

The chief of security opens the door and a young woman walks in. She holds the strap of her bag in front of her knees and smiles.

“I didn’t now Assistant Kang would send you. God…” Jumin feels like he can’t pull his eyes away from hers. “Sorry, I just stared into your eyes.”

“Jumin… I’m so glad to finally meet you.” She offers her hand, and he shakes it solemnly, her hand was cold, was she cold? Oh… was it bad he felt a kind of warmth having the MC from the chat room right here, right now, so close to his reach?

Yes, so close… he can almost kiss you like this… should… should he? No, he should wait a little more.

***

He should wait a little more. Yes, someone else will take the line and will stay behind you. But… why doesn’t he want to talk to you? He had imagined how it would be to meet you again one day, he… waited for this.

He waited for six years.

“Mommy, can we buy a sweater for Mr. William next time?”

“Hum… I think Mr. William’s fur already keeps him warm, but if it gets really cold in the winter, we could.”  The little girl’s eyes gleam and she smiles.

“So-Yeon, what color do you think Mr. William would like for his sweater? I think he would like red.”

“Cats can’t see the red color, dummy!”

“Says who?”

“That science book we have.” The other girl sticks her tongue out, earning a glare from the first one.

“Mommy, do you think cat food tastes nice?”

“I’ve never tasted, So-Young. I wouldn’t know.” Jumin feels like chuckling of your attempt of sounding serious. “Why is that?”

“Because cats like fish, we should take the fish shaped food for Mr. William.”

“I don’t know if he would like it, honey.”

“He will, mommy!” the first girls intervenes “Look, mommy! The cat there looks like Mr. William, so he will like.”

The girls point to the sack of cat food behind her, Mr. William really looks like the cat on the sack of the cat food. The one Jumin is holding.

“It’s not polite to point, So-Yeon.” You scold her before taking a look at the person behind you and the girls, probably to apologize.

Your mouth open, but there’s no voice. His eyes lock with yours, and he smiles awkwardly. Like he did that first time you’ve saw each other.

“Hi…”

“Hello.” He says, looking at you and the girls.

“Mommy…?”

“Oh… yes, girls, uhm… Jumin, this is So-Young and this is So-Yeon. Girls, this is Jumin Han, he’s mommy’s friend.”

Both of them stare at him with curiosity, so he leans down to shake their hands.

“Nice to meet you, ladies.”

“Mommy, he’s so tall.” He chuckles and looks at you. “I want to be tall, mommy.”

“Maybe you will one day, sweetie.” You smile wryly. “It’s good to see you.”

“Likewise. Congratulations on the book, I heard a lot of positive reviews.”

“Thank you. Congratulations on the new company.”

“It’s merely a start-up.”

“It’s a risk worth take. Your father must be proud.”

“He wasn’t exactly pleased when I left C&R, but yes, he understood a new start could be good.”

“It definitely is.” You smile, the most genuine smile you probably ever gave him.

“Do you have cats?” So-Young asks him.

“I have a cat, her name is Elizabeth the 3rd.” the twins look at each other and giggle. They resemble you so much! It’ so cold out there, why is he feeling this warm?

“We have Mr. William. Can he play with Elizabeth?”

“Ah, Elizabeth is a little old, she doesn’t play much these days… I’m sorry, young lady.”

“I suppose nobody can pick her food like you these days.” You state, trying not to think how much you thought about Elizabeth all this time.

“Yes, you’re right.” He nods. “Maybe you girls could meet h…”

The pet shop cashier clears his throat, giving a passive aggressive reminder that this is a line, and you’re the next on it.

You recompose yourself, bringing the girls closer for you to pay. They keep looking at Jumin, you don’t.

Jumin smiles in a melancholic way. He imagined how it would be if he ever met you again, especially after he heard you were back to Korea and releasing a book.  But bumping into you in a pet shop was the last way he imagined this to happen.

He never imagined two little mini versions of you bombing him with questions either. How old could they be?

This is way better than every fantasy he had. So… should he pretend this was just his imagination getting extremely creative and let you go again?

Well, opening a new company made him realize he could be very creative, so maybe…

“Jumin!”  he hears a familiar voice calling for him when he leaves the pet shop. It’s you, the girls are sitting on a bench having ice cream. “Wait…”

“Yes, MC?”

“I want to take the risk.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’ve changed, so have you. We’re basically new people now, so…” you clear your throat. “I’m so glad to meet you. My name is MC, I work at a PR agency, I have a published book about advertising, but I worked as a professional domme for three years and a half, I was engaged once and ruined everything, and… I’m a single mom of two amazing little kids who make me really happy. Oh, and we have a cat, his name is Mr. William.” Your eyes look so glossy… are you going to cry? There’s that warmth again…

“What a coincidence.” He chuckles “I was engaged and ruined everything as well…”

You smile, and Jumin sees you shuddering to avoid the tears.

“I’m so glad to finally meet you, MC.” He offers his hand to shake yours. It’s so cold, and yet your hand is warm.

A new start will be good.


	16. I have (almost) everything under control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little writer's note to clarify some things

Alright,I finished one of my fics this week. Control had 15 chapters, it was a request coming from a very adorable person who likes being anon, but talks a lot to me in the chat (I love you btw). The closure came with the Epilogue, however, it ended with one question and no answer. My initial idea was hinting that the fact of being twins already gave in the identity of the father. But someone very smart and sweet pointed out the inconsistency on it, since, as they explained to me, the twins gene comes from the mother, not from the father, so Seven doesn’t have more chances on conceiving twins just because he is a twin himself. 

I was really bummed for being so stupid and letting such a inconsistency out, but… after thinking this through, I realized it was for the best. Because if you ask me who’s the biological father, I’ll ask you back: does it really matter? Jumin and MC split up and got together again after finally growing to the point their love would be enough (like he hoped for in the finale), and it is, Jumin liked those kids and will take them as family independing on being the biological father or not.

But… if you still want an answer, I’ll tell you that the twin girls personalities reflect what Saeyoung and Saeran could have been if they had a happy childhood (So-Young is more outspoken and louder while So-Yeon is shier, more of a observer, like I imagine Saeyoung and Saeran would be as kids), but Seven ran away, he is the father and at the same time, he isn’t.  Keep in mind that neither MC or Jumin know if he’s really the father, and neither of them care, because they are starting over

So there you have it, I like letting things open to interpretation, but it was getting a little wild with people considering that both of them could be the father, and after much discussion based on biologoy and genetics, I thought it was better to set an answer to calm you guys down.  

I appreciate so much inerest in my writing and I’m so moved nobody felt like coming rudely to me, not even after my really bad inconsistency. So thank you so much! 

✌

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [K. O.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451627) by [annaoneannatwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoneannatwo/pseuds/annaoneannatwo)




End file.
